Burn Bright
by booklover2098
Summary: Prince Zuko and Princess Azula have never gotten along, but their older sister Princess Roka has always been neutral ground for the two. Will the siblings be able to band together under their tyrant of a father to bring back balance to the world. Or, will they fall apart with everyone else? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

So, I've been on an ATLA kick for the last month or so, and have been reading LOTS of fanfiction. However, I have yet to find a fanfic that suites this little dust bunny that has been growing in the back of my mind. So, I hope you enjoy, because I'm super excited for this fic. There will be a lot of time jumps as the OC who will be the main character for the most part (not so much as main character like Aang, but this story will be from her point of view, therefore we won't be with the Gaang, or Zuko, or Azula the entire time, just for small bits so that we know what ep/season we are in). There will also be no kept schedule for updates, I will not make any promises seeing as I am a college freshman, and you are lucky I am even writing this, seeing as I have a 5-7 page paper due November 5th along with a history group report. So, you can see that I'm a horrible person and will procrastinate with both school work and this story...

Anyways, on with the story!

... Chapter One...

twenty- five years before the Avatar is rediscovered in the South Pole...

The piercing shriek of Prince Ozai's first born child breaks through the pained wails of his young wife. Su Li was only a year younger than Ozai, but he felt passionate about her. She was firm, yet graceful like the willow tree, with an unconventional beauty. Her lips were full, often set in a slight pout due to her slightly large lower lip, her topaz eyes were doe like, but held a spark that contended with his own inner fire. Ozai stood, waiting for the nursemaid to come and bring him to his wife. However, he only heard panicked voices as the babe was brought out, against customary rules. The young maid handed him his squirming infant, quickly informing him of his child's gender. A girl. Her face was scrunched up and red. She wailed pitifully, obviously wanted her mother. Before Ozai could protest, the child was in his arms and the girl rushed back into the room. He stood there with his screaming daughter, as he listened, an uncertain feeling blooming in his chest. Su Li had gone in labor a month early, as was expected with a high risk pregnancy, but the doctors had assured him that she would most likely make it even if there were minor complications.

Ozai stood in the corridor with his unnamed child until an elderly woman, who he recognized as Lu Ten's wetmaid, approached him warily, offering to take the child and calm her. The Fire Nation Prince glanced down at the screaming newborn and nodded, awkwardly handing her over to the maid who carted the child off while cooing at her. Fears began to plague Ozai's young mind, he was only twenty-two. How could this happen to him? He recalled back to when Iroh's young wife had died in childbirth with Iroh's second child, another little boy who had passed on hours after his mother. Iroh was left to raise a son on his own, not including the maids of course. And Ozai didn't want a stranger raising his daughter, he wanted his wife, who he specifically chose to bear and raise his offspring.

It would be another two hours before the doctor would approach the Prince. She was unnerved at Ozai's cold facade as she informed him of his wife's passing. Complications in the birthing process had led to internal bleeding that they couldn't stop in time, she had already bled out by the time his daugher had been taken to the nursery.

"The Princess did say something, your highness." the doctor continued, "She said a name, I assume for your daughter."

"What was it?" Ozai finally spoke. His voice as cold as the South Pole.

"Roka, in honor of her grand father, Avatar Roku." the doctor replied. "It was her dying wish."

Later that night, after Ozai had grieved Su Li, a woman he respected as an individual and as a Fire Nation warrior, he made his way to the palace nursery where his daughter was. He was sure that his father and brother and other palace officials were notified of Su Li's passing, and of his daughter. When he turned to the private room he knew was his daugher's, Ozai was surprised to see his father, Firelord Azulon already waiting for him.

"I have heard that Su Li passed on." Azulon's gravelly timber wafted softly into the room as he turned to face his son. In the Firelord's arms was the new Fire Nation Princess, nestled comfortably in the older man's arms. "Her daughter has fire within her, though."

"Thank you, Father." Ozai bowed respectfully. "Su Li's dying wish was to name he Roka. But, only if you approve."

"I assume it was to honor Roku, Su Li's grandfather." Azulon stated. "It is a strong name, for one so little, who is already faced with hardships."

"Then you approve." Ozai goaded. Azulon nodded, letting his son's slight insubordination slip by this one time.

"I do. I also expect you to have a new bride in the next six years. Su Li wasn't the only grand child of Roku." Azulon decreed as he passed on his own granddaughter. Ozai held his daughter stiffly, unsure of what to do, and Sozai wasn't going to stand around and help him.

Ozai eventually laid the princess back in her cot. He watched as she slumbered away peacefully, unaware of the chaos going on around her.

"I expect great things from you, Roka. Just as your mother was expected of. I hope you don't fail me as she did." he muttered as he closed the door to the nursery behind him.

...

Nine years later...

Ozai stood with Roka as they waited quietly for Ozai's second child to be born. They were expecting a boy this time. His new wife, Su Li's younger cousin Ursa, had eventually fallen for his charms and they had married four years ago. He waited for a child, this time, not wanting a repeat of Roka's birth.

It had been three hours since Ursa had gone into labor, and Ozai was becoming impatient. He was impressed by his daughter's iron will to stand with him. Neither spoke, nor showed any signs of irritation, impatience, or even boredom on Roka's part. Then again, Roka had always been quiet and calm, never once breaking a smile or cry in front of Ozai, Sozai, or even Iroh in the past three years. Of course, Iroh had been promoted to Admiral and was often away in the Earth Kingdom.

Finally, the door opened and Ozai was beckoned into the room, he turned and instructed Roka to wait for him to allow her in. She nodded stoutly and remained where she was. Ozai entered the chambers to find his wife Ursa holding their newborn son. She was slightly disheveled, and had a tired and pained look etched into her beautiful features, but the glow of pride the swathed her aura was almost overpowering. His son was already suckling away at her swollen breast. Ozai gazed down uncaringly at the babe.

"His name is Zuko." He finally announced before nodded to one of the maids to bring Roka in to meet her new brother. She entered and stood by her father's side, gazing curiously at the small bundle in her stepmother's arms.

"Would you like to hold Zuko, Ursa asked Ozai softly, looking up uncertainly. The boy was resting quietly, observing his mother with somewhat blind eyes, having only been able to see for a short half hour.

"No." Ozai said sharply. Silence insued as the family stood watching the maids clean the room and check the babe every now and then.

"Father, may I hold Prince Zuko?" Roka's soft voice was like firelily petals floating on the wind, lilting but bold. Ozai looked down at his daughter who gazed up at him imploringly. He nodded and watched as she moved to sit beside Ursa on the bed. Ursa helped Roka hold Zuko in her arms, watching her carefully. The infant eventually fell asleep in the young girl's arms, but she held fast to her brother, the look of awe in her eyes was new to Ozai, not having seen much emotion in his daughter's face for several years now.

"Firelord Azulon." a servant announced his father's arrival softly before bowing and leaving. Azulon entered the room, coming to stand at the foot of the bed. Ursa introduced Zuko to Azulon.

"Roka, bring him to me." Azulon demand. She looked up at her grandfather, surprise in her doe eyes, but she does as she is told and slowly slides off the bed careful to not jostle Zuko, who remains asleep. She steadily approaches her grandfather and attempts to pass the baby to the taller man. Roka, even though she is almost ten, is rather short for her age, much like her mother. Azulon, even in his elder years, stood well above six feet and had to stoop down to take Zuko from his granddaughter. In this exchange, Zuko awoke from his slumber and began to cry. Azulon held the wailing babe for a few moments before Zuko eventually calmed down, choosing to stare at the Firelord with wide dark eyes. After passing her younger brother off to her grandfather, Roka bowed respectfully and stepped back to stand slightly behind her father.

"... His fire is there but it is weak." Azulon stated as he passed Zuko off too Ursa, who cradled Zuko protectively in her arms. "It will grow in time, however." Azulon said as he left the family. Ozai chose to ignore that last part, feelings of disappointment and irritation welling inside him against the child.

"We will see." he muttered under his breathe as he left his wife and children.

...

It wouldn't be for another two years before his next child is born. Azula is much more promising, even more so than Roka, who is eleven and rapidly improving as a firebender on a daily basis, having recently been able to almost overpower her older cousin Lu Ten, who had joined the Fire Nation Army to follow his father's footsteps. However, Lu Ten was more experienced than her raw power, and he had outsmarted her in the end. But, Ozai was pleased.

He was watching Roka train right now. She had long since passed the intermediate level and was training at a much higher degree. Sometimes, her fire would burn a bright blue, cutting through her opponent's bight yellow-orange flames. But, it was a rare occurrence, and only a flicker at a time when she was blasting fire at rapid pace. With enough training she could probably burn her fire at a hotter degree, but for now, he fire remained a pale yellow. Ozai glanced across the training pavilion to see Ursa watching over a young Zuko while toting Azula on her hip, who had just turned one. They were by the turtle-duck pond that always seemed to fascinate the young boy.

Zuko had not shown any prowess in the element. In fact, he could barely summon a flame in his hand, but Azulon says it will take some time for his fire to grow. Ozai has already given up on the boy, deeming him a hopeless cause and not worth the time to have him properly trained. He turned back to Roka's training session to see her bodily toss her sparing partner over her shoulder and twist his arm until the distinct sound of bones popping out of joint and the man's cry of agony as he relents to the Fire Nation Princess. She quickly releases the man and moves to give him medical aid, moving meticulously as she pops the man's arm back into joint and helps him to the medical wing of the palace. She then bowed to her masters before she was dismissed to go to her studies. Pride bloomed in Ozai's chest as he watched his eldest child move swiftly on to her next daily activity, head held high, her face blank.

He turned and moved through the corridors. He had a war meeting to attend.

...

So, that's chapter one! Everyone, I'd like you to meet Roka! Roka, meet everyone! Please review, tell me what you think, and if there are any problems please tell me (politely)! See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back at it with another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

...

Three years before the Avatar is discovered in the South Pole.

I stood waiting for Uncle Iroh at the doors to the war room. It was strange for him to be running late, especially for such an important meeting.

"Admiral Roka." I turned to see General Tzo and another admiral heading into the meeting room. I bowed to them respectfully, even if I was a Fire Nation Princess. "Waiting for Firelord Ozai?"

"He's already inside. I'm waiting for General Iroh." I replied, they nodded and went on past me. I waited a few more minutes, it was nearly time for the meeting to begin. Finally, I see my uncle hurrying down the hall with a slightly shorter figure walking beside him. I soon realize it was my younger brother Zuko. I tense for a second because he shouldn't be here. Father didn't invite Zuko, and it will not bode well especially if he speaks. Knowing Zuko, and the generals who are already in the meeting room, he will at one point become upset and say something. I march forward, my armour shifting around my petite body, and I stop them. "What are you doing, Zuko?"

"Roka, I'm thirteen, I should be in there, too! You've been going to meetings since you were eleven." Zuko complained. I love my brother, I do, but he's not ready. However, when I look into his pleading amber eyes, and my heart softens. It wasn't fair that Father didn't treat Zuko equally, of course Azula always exploited it. I had been training Zuko personally, since Father hadn't assigned a master for him yet. He was still struggling with basics, though, and it was heartbreaking because he was so passionate in pleasing Father.

"Fine, but you must be silent Zuko. Promise me you'll be quiet!" I begged him. He nodded, promising that he would be quiet. As he excitedly entered the war room, Uncle and I shared eye contact, dread filling my stomach.

The meeting was going fine for the most part. That is, until General Tzo put forth his battle plan. I scowled as the pompous man blatantly suggested executing Fire Nation soldiers just to win a battle that would in the end do nothing to achieve victory in the war. Just as I was about to disagree, Zuko stood up in a rage. I was on the other side of Iroh, so I could do nothing but watch in horror as rage engulfed Firelord Ozai's face. I felt shivers run down my spine as the Agni Kai was declared. Zuko would be humiliated, and possibly killed.

I slapped Zuko when we were in private quarters and began to berate him as fear filled me. I had been the only maternal figure for Zuko and Azula since Firelord Ozai ascended to the throne. Now, I felt like I was losing a child, which was almost true in reality.

"Zuko, do you know what you did?" I finally sighed in defeat. My brother looked up, his face in a scowl, much like a petulant child being scorned for eating fireflakes before dinner.

"I agreed to an Agni Kai against a more mature firebender." He mumbled, basically repeating what I had been scolding him for.

"No." He looked up sharply, seeing disappointment and hurt in my face. "You broke your promise to me. And to Uncle. That is even more disrespectful than speaking out of turn." with that I turned and hurried out of his personal rooms so he wouldn't see me cry.

I saw Azula coming my way, and instinctively knew she was going to goad at Zuko. I grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged her into my room.

"Don't you even dare, Azula." I snapped before she could protest. It was enough to silence her, seeing as I was more often than not cooly tempered unlike Zuko, and even her at times. "Go back to your rooms, your training, your lessons, I don't care. But, you will not speak to Zuko, approach him, or anything until after the Agni Kai. Do you understand me?" I instructed firmly. She blinked in shock, in all er eleven years, I had never spoken to her or Zuko like that. She nodded her head and I sent her on her way, making sure she went the opposite direction.

She was too much like Ozai. I closed the doors and locked them, wanting to be alone for a while. I kneeled at the foot of my mother Su Li's portrait. It was of her when she had learned she was pregnant with me. I looked almost exactly like her, we could have been twins. The only difference was my hair was inky black and pulled into a topknot with a braid on either side of my head and a Fire Nation crow decorating my bun. Mother had almost dark ashy brown hair, not dark enough to be black, though.

"Oh, Mother, how I wish you were here. I wish Ursa were here, too." I muttered as I felt tears begin to well in my eyes, brimming over my waterline and spilling down my slightly rounded cheeks. I hurriedly wiped my tears away as there was a knock on my door. I took a deep breathe and opened it to find Zuko and Uncle standing before me.

"I... Roka, I'm so sorry." Zuko whispered hoarsely. He looked up at me with sorrowful eyes. I pulled him into a hug, I was barely taller than him now that he was starting to go through puberty.

"I forgive you." I mumbled into his shoulder as I squeezed him one more time. "Let's go practice, we have a whole day before you have to face him." I said as I ruffled Zuko's hair. He smiled and batted my hand away.

Uncle and I worked Zuko hard, well into the evening, before we let him go wash up and get some rest.

"It will be a hard day tomorrow, Roka." Uncle grimaced as he watched Zuko sluggishly leave the courtyard. "It will be a hard realization for him. We need to be there for him afterwards."

"Uncle... I being promoted to General right after. Firelord Ozai said it would bring back some dignity to the family." I informed him. It was originally supposed to be announced before the end of the meeting, but the whole drama with Zuko happened, and now I'm going to be used as a distraction for the public, and another way to humiliate Zuko. "I'm being sent to the twenty-second squadrant at the end of the week." Uncle remained silent for a moment.

"I am very proud of you, Roka, you remind me of Lu Ten. Zuko will understand you have duties to attend to as an active general. He will be happy for you, but it will take some time." Iroh sighed. He smiled at me sadly, and I thought back to Lu Ten. I had just enlisted and was in training when I had received the news of Lu Ten's death. It was a week later that I received news of Grandfather's passing, and Father's ascent to the throne. It had been a hard time for me, because when I arrived at the palace I learned of Ursa's alleged death as well. "Go get some rest. A woman needs her sleep." Uncle patted my shoulder before strolling off into the gardens.

I didn't sleep much that night. I kept dreaming of Zuko falling into flames, his screams of agony. The worst sound in the world is the sound of sizzling flesh and the screams of a person being burned alive. I would know, I witnessed it plenty on the front lines.

I was dressed in my military uniform, my hair pulled back, and my crown in place. I stood with Uncle and Azula at the front of the crowd. It was as if all of the Fire Nation had come to witness Zuko's demise. However, my heart stopped when I saw General Tzo standing behind us. If Zuko wasn't fighting Tzo, then he...

Oh Agni.

"Uncle... He's." our eyes met, and I realized Uncle Iroh had already known. The look of despair in his old amber orbs made me ill. "He wouldn't..." I shook my head as I turned to see Zuko already taking his place, then Father entered the field. I was going to be sick. "No." I choked out. I made to move onto the field, but Uncle stopped me.

I stood, frozen as I watched the man that was supposed to be our father burn my baby brother. I watched as he humiliated, then mutilated Zuko, in front of the entire capital of the Fire Nation. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. I was drowning as I smelt the burning flesh of my brother.

I felt dizzy and ill as I watch the medical personnel cart Zuko's unconscious form off the court. Then I was being escorted by palace guard onto the stage to stand beside my father. He wasn't even fazed. I stood, feeling numb and blank, as Firelord Ozai announced my promotion. He also announce that I was to be his heir. Zuko was supposed to be the heir as he was the firstborn son.

I walked away stiffly, nodded to people as the congratulated me halfheartedly. Only a few were cheerful, including Azula, Captain Zhao, and General Tzo. I vaguely remember wandering down several corridors before finding Zuko laid out on a cot in the medical wing. The doctor told me it was only superficial damage to his left eye, and that it would eventually heal into a nasty scar over time. It would serve as a permanent reminder of his mistake.

Zuko eventually woke up, and was promptly informed of his wound, and his banishment. I waited until later that evening to tell him about my promotion.

I stood on the dock, watching as the crew prepared the ship for departure. Zuko and Uncle Iroh were standing with me.

"I'll visit you when I can, Zuko." I told him, I also reminded him to practice his fundamentals. He only nodded mutely. His face was dark and angry. This wasn't my brother. This was a ball of fury and unkempt emotions, preparing for an explosion. I only feared that Zuko would lose himself in this wild goose-finch chase. "Be safe, Zuko." I sighed before kissing his freshly shaven head. He only nodded mutely before boarding his vessel. It stung. Iroh sighed and hugged me farewell.

"Don't forget to stay safe as well, Roka." he told me before boarding as well. I stood on the dock, alone, watching as my brother and uncle vanished along the horizon, their fates unknown.

...

Hoped you enjoyed, please tell me what you thought down in the review box, constructive criticism welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Ready for chapter three? I'm not sure either... Here we go!

...

It had been two months since Zuko's banishment. I have been working with several older general's maintaining control over Fire Nation colonies and protecting our conquered land in the Earth Kingdom. All has been going well, and I have earned the respect of my colegues through several conquests. I had only seen Zuko and Uncle once when they had passed through a port I was at. We visited for a short hour, and Zuko seemed to have become more bitter than when he had left. It was as if his hopelessness was clashing against his desire and passion to earn Father's respect, and if finding the long lost Avatar would do that, then Agni he would bring Father the Avatar. He had improved somewhat on his firebending abilities, but Zuko had always been and artist with the duel blades. I was always enamored when Zuko would move through his pactice routines with his blades. Azula and I had never picked up a blade and used it like Zuko could. Piandoa had trained Zuko at a young age, and at a young age Zuko had mastered the blades. When they left, Zuko embraced me in my private tent, and it had given me some hope that my brother was still in there.

I was broken from my thoughts as a knock sounded from my door. I opened the door to find an imperial messenger standing there.

"Firelord Ozai requests your presence at the palace at the end of the month. He has requested you to meet with the selected bachelor he chose. The Firelord is beginning preparations for your marriage in two months time." The man said as he handed her a sealed scroll, most likely a more detailed version of what the messenger had said. I sighed and dismissed him. Father had only a few bachelors in mind the last time we spoke on the matter, most were upper military and older. Only one was close to my age, but I outranked him currently. Captain Zhao was a... passionate man, and I foresee him plowing through the ranks. He is a fantastic tactician, and his firebending is rather stellar. I wouldn't call him a master at the element, but he could contend with one.

I sighed as I scanned through the scroll, He had chosen Zhao as my husband, unsurprisingly. I pulled out a blank paper and dipped my brush into my ink pot. I was quick and to the point with the message. I would be meeting General Lee and his subordinates, which subsequently included Captain Zhao, in three days. That would be enough time for Zhao to prepare himself. I only hoped I would be prepared as well.

...

I stepped off of my ship onto the dock, watching as soldiers begin to restock the vessel for its next trip out to sea. I moved so that I would not be in the way as I oversaw the men work. It wasn't long before my small window of peace closed.

"General Roka." I turned to find Captain Zhao standing at attention. I saluted him and he came to stand by my side.

"What is it, Captain." I asked noting his inner struggle for words. "Is it about the engagement?"

"Yes." He paused, I let him build his speech for a moment. "I am honored that Firelord Ozai has selected me as your future husband. I feel that we would be a dynamic couple. However, it is quite sudden." He was careful, smart.

"If you accept, you'll find yourself travelling with me back to the capital." I assured him. "I do not wish to marry a stranger either, Zhao. In fact, Father could have chosen Tzo, or Lee to be my spouse, men I have worked with in the past."

"Your highness, with all due respect, why me?" Zhao asked, turning to eye me sharply, warily.

"I see that you will be promoted soon for your battle prowess. You military skill sets compliment my own. Father is probably expectant of strong firebending offspring. I know that this arrangement will be loveless. But, it will not be without respect for each other." I worded my statement carefully, turning to face him. Zhao was a tall man, most Fire Nation soldiers are, but my short stature made him even taller.

"... I respect your logic in this matter, General. I agree that we will work well together." Zhao nodded. "I look forward to learning more about you." He bowed to me.

"Father will most likely promote you once I send word of our engagement." I informed him. Zhao nodded as we turned to travel towards the headquarters. "Would you like to play a game of Pai Sho?"

"I would be honored."

...

Zhao and I fell into an easy pattern of push and pull. It was a simple arrangement for both of us. Neither wanting to overcomplicate life unneccessarily. I found myself enjoying Zhao's company. He was now Commander Zhao, directly under my own admiral. I was rather pleased with Ozai's pick. In public, we were betrothed, but remained in our military status. In private quarters, we spoke freely. Zhao was respectful, but he wasn't a push over. I found he was quite stubborn, and didn't like to lose. It took him several weeks to finally beat me in Pai Sho. I'll never tell him, but I lost on purpose.

We grew into acquaintances. But, it would never be more than that. Physically, we were attracted to each other, but spiritually we were to dissimilar to truly connect like lovers. Our arranged marriage wasn't based on love, so it didn't matter anyways.

I received a letter of congratulations from Azula a week after our engagement. I had yet to send word to Zuko and Iroh. I felt unsure of how to tell them.

I didn't have to send a letter in the end. When we arrived at the Palace at the end of the week, Father informed me that Uncle and Zuko were informed of the matter.

...

I stood at the doors to the throne room. I knew Father was in there, he was alone. I swallowed my uneasiness and knocked on the large red doors.

"...Enter." I pulled the doors open and shut them behind me quickly. I kneeled before Firelord Ozai's throne in a full bow of respect. "Roka, what is it you wish to discuss."

"Father, as you know my wedding with Commander Zhao is at the end of the month." I started. "I always knew I would be in an arranged marriage, but I never thought that my own flesh would be unable to attend it."

"What is it, Roka." Ozai asked, his voice cool and even.

"I wish to request a temporary stay of banishment for Zuko." I was met with silence. "He is my only brother, and I know that Uncle Iroh may not come if Zuko can't either. So I beg of you, for one week, may they come to Ember Island to attend my wedding."

Ozai was quiet, and I dared not look up from my position. I heard his robes rustle as he stood from his throne. He came to stand before me. "Child, you dare be so bold to request me of this?" He didn't sound angry, or anything at all.

"I do not mean to be bold, Firelord Ozai... I only request that my marriage be honored by all my family." My mouth was dry as I spoke.

"Stand up." I did as I was told. I met my father's glowing amber slits as he stared down at me. His robes shifted around his body as he reached out and slapped me. I could feel the welt begin to form as he spoke. "Do not ever speak to me like that again."

"Yes, Father." I replied meekly. I bowed my head in submission. "I apologize." I watched as the tall man turned and took his place on the throne once more.

"I will consider your request, but I do not want to hear another word of it." Ozai finally said, his eyes watching me. I nodded in agreement, taking what I could get.

"Thank you, Father." I bowed at the waist, I left as soon as he dismissed me. When the dark red doors closed behind me, I let out a sigh of relief.

"So ZuZu is going to be at the wedding." I turned to see Azula leaning against one of the ornate pillars. I had hardly seen her the two days I had returned home.

"Maybe." I told her. She pushed off the pillar and strolled towards me steadily as I turned to walk down the hallway. She took her place beside me. Azula was only eleven and she was almost as tall as I. We walked in comfortable silence down the hall.

"Would you like to spar with me?" Azula asked as we passed through the courtyard. She stopped abruptly, I turned to study her. Azula has always been a good master of her emotions, often schooling her features into a look similar to a cat that ate a bird. I fully faced her, watching her body language. She was relaxed, but prepared.

"It's been a while. Do you think you can keep up?" I taunted as we shifted our way simultaneously. She smirked.

"Like you said, sister, it's been a while." With that I lashed out at her, shooting fire punches at her in rapid succession. Azula easily evaded, as expected, retaliating with her own offense.

Azula's fire had started turning blue when she was nine, and with much practice, it was now a naturally occurring thing for her to create blue fire. My fire had burned blue until I was seventeen. After much meditation and concentration I was able to maintain a nearly white flame, until it was as natural as breathing.

I was on the defense at this time, dodging Azula's flaming kicks and spins. She had improved greatly, in fact I think she was just showing off right now.

"Aren't you going to do anything, Roka?" Azula cackled as she nearly burned my shoulder. I swept her off her feet, as she had taken a step forward in her movement to blast me. She spun, fire circling her feet, causing me to leap out of her way. She was up again, but I didn't give her time to attack me again.

I lashed out with my fire whips, watching as she danced away like an acrobat. But, it kept her on the defense and away from me so that I could make a strategic move against her.

"Come on, Azula, do something, why don't you!" I called out, mocking her earlier statement. I thought I saw her eye twitch slightly before she charged at me. It was quite a brash move from someone as calculative as my sister. I shot out a fire ball, only to watch her flip over it, spinning her feet over her head to fire back at me. I barely managed to dodge the massive flame before I found myself in a hand-to-hand battle against my sister. As a soldier, I was required to master the hand-to-hand combat form as well as master my element, so I was quite at ease with blocking and retaliating against Azula's assault. However, Azula was also well trained in the art.

Once I realized that I might not get the upper hand in the martial arts, I decided to go a little unconventional. I grabbed Azula's right wrist as she moved to block a fake jab, and I twisted it behind her back. It was enough to knock her off balance so that I could grapple her to the ground where I hooked my free arm around her neck, placing my knee in the middle of her back and pulled gently as to only slightly cut off air flow. I heard her gag and gasp for air.

"Concede, Azula." I commanded. She struggled a little longer before accepting defeat. I helped her up, checking her neck and her pupils to make sure she was alright.

"Stop it." She hissed, batting my hands away. She was obviously disappointed in losing to me.

"You did great, Azula. I'm really proud of your improvement." I told her before she could escape. It was enough for her to pause, her back to me.

"It wasn't enough." She muttered. I sighed.

"Azula, I'm eleven years your senior. The day you beat me is a long way in the future. Even as you improve your skills, I do as well." I assured her. "You're still a fantastic firebender, and an even better strategist than that of what I saw of you last. That is an accomplishment for someone so young. Be proud." I placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her to face me. She looked up at me.

"But-" I gave her a look before she could protest.

"Father has pressured you too much. You're still a child." I grumbled as I let her go on with her day. I left the courtyard, noting the scorch marks on the ground. I promised Zhao to meet him for lunch to discuss the wedding.

...

It had been a week since I sent word to Uncle and Zuko of the possible temporary stay to his banishment. Yet, they still had not returned my message. It was starting to worry me. There were only two weeks left before the ceremony, and I wanted to know if Zuko and Iroh would be there.

"I'm sure they are safe, Roka." Zhao sighed as he sat down in front of me. "They'll make it, don't worry."

"I'm not worried, Uncle Iroh and Zuko can take care of themselves. It's the fact that they haven't responded." I dismissed his assumptions.

"Princess Roka." We looked up to find a messenger holding a note. "It is from General Iroh."

"See, everything is fine." Zhao said as he took the letter from the messenger. He passed the paper to me and I scanned over the slip.

"Zuko's not attending." I said softly. "Father decided to decline the stay of banishment..." I swallowed. I licked my lips. "Uncle Iroh is still allowed to attend, because he is not banished."

"Maybe it's for the best, Roka. Prince Zuko is still a child in many aspects, letting him come back, even for a few days may just cause more harm than good." Zhao broke the silence that had settled between us. I only nodded. "Get some sleep, Roka." Zhao sighed as he started to leave. As his hand pushed against the door, I called out to him.

"Thank you." He paused.

"You're welcome."

We may not be in love, but we would be okay with being companions, I decided. I blew out the lanterns as I changed into my nightgown. I ran my fingers through my silky black hair, letting it fall into inky ways down my back. I lay down on my bed and willed myself to sleep, knowing that my only brother couldn't attend my wedding.

...

That's the end of chapter three. I hope you enjoyed, comment down below and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm going to tell you all now, that I'm writing as much as I can while I have a set plan laid out. So expect a few more chapters. No Gaang yet! Sorry... This chapter is for a more mature eye, not an M rating, but definitely a hard T for suggestiveness. I did make up some ceremonial stuff because it's never covered in ATLA.

...

I sat in front of a large mirror as Lo and Li adjusted my hair and applied traditional ceremonial makeup to my face. Painting my neck and face pure white, and staining my lips blood red. My eyes were lined with kohl and the lids painted a soft red gold. My hair was intricately coiled to frame my face, and a special wedding crown, one that has been handed down through the royal family for centuries, was pinned to my bun. It was a silver Fire Nation insignia, but the band was decorated with pearls and precious gems.

My gown was spectacular. It had been my mother's when she married Ozai. The robes were a pale cream color with dark red embroidery, and the sash around my middle was gold. I wore traditional slippers on my feet, not the you could really see them behind the hem of my robes.

"There, you look perfect, Princess." one of the twins said, tucking in one last strand of hair. I glanced at Azula, also dressed in a light colored robe, in the mirror. She look beautiful as well. Zuko would have look handsome in his ceremonial robes. I stood and turned to my little sister.

"Is it strange?" she asked.

"Is what strange?"

"Marrying Zhao." Azula said, "He's basically your subordinate comrade."

"Hmm. It is different, but not unusual. He will eventually become an admiral, then a general. I'll have to retire soon. Father will want another heir." I told her. "I wouldn't worry if I were you. Father chose a good man for me. He will for you, too." I assured her. She nodded.

"Are you upset Zuko can't be here." She asked inquisitively, acting indifferent. "I think it's a good thing, he would have ruined the wedding with his hideous scar."

"Don't Azula." I warned her, we left the dressing room to move to the prayer room. "I do wish he were here. He's our brother, and I love him, just like I know you love him, too."

"I do not love him. I tolerate him." Azula corrected me. I knew she was lying, though. She may be sadistic, but I raised her to care for her flesh and blood. I let it slide, though, as I didn't need to stress over anything more today.

"At least Uncle made it." I sighed and we kneeled at the makeshift alter. We prayed to Agni to bless my wedding, and my marriage with Zhao. Once we had completed that part of the ceremony, we moved on the waiting room where I would wait for Zhao to finish his prayers. Once he would be done with that, we would walk down the aisle together.

Azula and I glance up as Zhao and his younger cousin Yu Rin, who was about Azula's age, and a head taller, were dressed in their own ceremonial robes. Zhao looked handsome in his deep red uniform. We stood and linked our arms together, Azula and Yu Rin copied us, standing behind us as the ring bearers.

It was a small affair, inviting only close relatives and friends. Father stood before us, on a small stage, where he would officiate the wedding. Zhao and I kneeled at his feet, and Azula and Yu Rin kneeled on either side of us. We bowed and waited for the ceremony to be finished.

It was short and efficient, just the way Zhao and I wanted it. We exchanged the rings and our vows before drinking from the matrimonial cup. Zhao took the first drink of wine, then he held the cup to my lips so I could take the second drink. Then Father pronounced us husband and wife, decreeing Zhao as my heir if I were to die as Firelord.

We stood and bowed to Ozai once more, before we were paraded back into the ceremony hall where the festivities would begin.

After the feast had been finished, Uncle Iroh approached me with a sad smile.

"Roka, I'm so proud of you. And, Zuko is so happy for you, he wanted me to tell you that he loves you and wishes the best for both you and Commander Zhao." Iroh's gravelly voice was soothing to me. I smiled and hugged my mentor, thanking him for coming. "You look beautiful, Su Li would be proud of you."

"Tell Zuko that I miss him, and I plan to visit when I can." I told Iroh later, when he had to leave. Iroh nodded and said another quick farewell before boarding the small boat that would take him out of Fire Nation waters to Zuko.

"Roka, it's time." I turned to find Firelord Ozai standing with Zhao. I nodded, understanding that he meant it was time for Zhao and I to consummate our marriage. We bid a goodnight to our guests, many catcalling and whistling at us suggestively and we left the large room.

I felt nervous as Zhao closed the door to our bedroom shut. I decided to take out my crown and hairpins, letting my hair fall out of its coils and bun. I sat before the mirror and wiped off the makeup. Zhao had also let down his dark brown hair, and was slowly undoing the complex top to his robes. I swallowed thickly as I stood in front of him. I stared at his lips, set in a relaxed line, as he undid the sash around my waist, letting my gown fall open before pushing it off my shoulders completely. I felt a flush begin to bloom across my cheeks and spread down my neck.

"There's no need to be timid, Princess." Zhao spoke gently, letting his hand rest on my hips. "We are married now."

"That is why we are here, Zhao." I replied, he only chuckled as he pulled me towards the bed.

...

I woke late in the morning, feeling sore and tired. Zhao was gone from his side of the bed, undoubtedly gone to get something to eat. I let the blanket slide off of me, noting the red night gown I wore. Zhao must have redressed me afterwards. I stood and tried to stretch my stiff muscles, only to find that it was easier said than done. I limped side-to-side to the wash bin across the room. I splashed my face with the cool water sitting inside the basin. I called for a maid, instructing her to replace the bedding and start a warm bath for me. She nodded, blushing as she was probably Zuko's age, and hurried to do her job. She prepared my bath for me first before she stripped the bed of its sheets.

As I relaxed in the steaming water, I heard the door open and close softly.

"I see marriage is suiting you well." Azula said as she leaned against the porcelain. I hummed in response, not bothering to look at her. She lazily dragged her fingers across the water.

"What do you want, Azula?" I sighed. She withdrew her appendages, smiling.

"I just wanted to inform you that Zhao had breakfast prepared for you." Azula said. "Father is already there."

"I'll be down as soon as possible." I said as I sank further into the warm water. Azula snorted before leaving me to my peace.

I finally drained the bath and dressed myself in my uniform, pulling my hair back into its duel braided bun. Once I was presentable, I made my way down to the dining hall. I felt much more relaxed.

I found Azula, Father, and Zhao sitting at the table, already eating.

"We decided to start without you, Sister." Azula explained as I sat down beside Zhao. I nodded and began eating a buttered sweet roll. Father didn't say anything as Azula, Zhao and I exchanged small talk. It was comfortable enough that I wasn't on a constant guard. I even brought up my 'retirement'.

"Father, I think that it would be best if I were to take a break from the military in favor of my duties to the throne. I am next in line and should begin preparing myself." I stated, glancing up at him. Azula and Zhao slowly lost interest in their little wordplay game.

"That is a wise choice, Roka." Ozai said as he took a drink from his glass. "I assume Zhao will join you for only a small amount of time."

"Yes, your highness." Zhao confirmed. "I would like to spend some time with my wife before I returned to my duties." Ozai nodded.

"That is acceptable." Father said. "I expect that you will both be back at the palace in two weeks."

"Yes, Father, we are spending our honeymoon here on Ember Island." I replied.

"Good. Azula, it's time for us to go." Azula nodded, and followed Father out of the beach house. Once we were alone, Zhao and I talked idly.

"Have you thought about children." Zhao asked as we walked along the small beach in front of the private house.

"Yes, I would like to have children, and you?" I inquired.

"Maybe two." He replied, "I'm okay with having children at anytime." meaning he wanted at least one by the end of the year. "Have you thought of any names?"

"My favorite story as a child was of Yuzuki and Taiyou." I responded.

"The two Sun Warriors that fell in love." Zhao said. I nodded. "That was a tragedy, Taiyou killed his true love to save Tui."

"And the Moon Spirit turned him into the Sun so that he could watch over his children." I countered. Zhao didn't say anything for a moment.

"Yuzuki and Taiyou... They're very traditional." Zhao said. I hummed in response. "Your mother had a traditional name as well. Su Li."

"Yes, that's why I like Yuzuki and Taiyou." We turned back when the sun began to set. As we entered the house, Zhao swept me into his arms. I inhaled sharply from surprise as Zhao carried me up to our room. "I can walk." He only grinned softly as he pushed his way into the bedroom where he stood me on my feet.

"Yes, but, as your husband, I can carry you." Zhao said as he began to remove my uniform. I reached up and began undoing his shirt, as well. It will be a long night.

...

We had returned home several weeks ago, and Zhao was beginning to prepare for his upcoming departure. I had begun training with Azula on a daily basis. It wouldn't be long before the Fire Nation began its campaign against the Earth Kingdom in full force. Azula had been improving exponentially, she was even starting to produce lightening. Something I hadn't been able to do until a few years ago myself.

"Good, just like that, Azula." I praised her when she managed to produce a bolt of lightening. I spoke to soon, however, as it exploded in her face, causing her to fly back. I managed to side step in time to avoid being knocked over. I rushed to her side as she sat up groaning. Her skin was smoking and her hair disheveled. "...Your form was solid." I offered. She shot a glare at me as I helped her stand up. "I think that's enough for today, I want you to go to the medical wing to be examined by Doctor Ju." I instructed her. She nodded and stumbled off.

I decided to work on my own lightening for a while, starting with redirection. It was a move Uncle Iroh had taught me, it mimicked the style of waterbending. As I went through the basic motions I felt very strange. In fact, I was so uncomfortable that I decided to just stop there and leave it for another day.

...

So, another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed! And, I know that this seems to go kind of fast, but I'm trying to cover a huge chunk of time before Aang even enters the playing field in just a few chapters. I don't want to go more than six chapters without Aang. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter, and leave a review!

Also, if anyone would like to make a cover for this story, please PM me!


	5. Chapter 5

Onto Chapter five, this one's going to be a big one, I plan on covering a few years in this chapter!

...

It has been a month since Zhao left. Life couldn't be more surprising, either. I became very ill two weeks after his departure. Doctor Ju had beamed at me when she reported that I was not sick, but pregnant. I wrote to Zhao immediately, even before informing Father.

I remember bursting into his throne room, I was rather emotional. He didn't punish me, surprisingly, but congratulated Zhao and I before threatening to imprison me for my irrational behavior. I only bowed and apologized before stumbling out of the throne room. I must have been a sight to behold, because even Azula was shocked by my appearance.

I then wrote to Uncle and Zuko. I received a letter nearly a week later congratulating me. Only after I knew that everyone in the royal family knew of the baby did I allow for the official announcement to the nation. Festivities carried on for several days after that.

I was currently in the Imperial Library reading old poetry to my child. I ran my hand over my stomach, it was still rather flat, I was only a month and half along, according to the doctors. Everything was rather peaceful. I still oversaw Azula's training, but I was not an active participant.

I eventually fell asleep in the chair I was curled up in. I awoke hours later, the room dimly lit by the late afternoon sun. I remembered what woke me up when my stomach growled. I grumbled as I disentangled myself from the lounge chair. I order a maid to have an early dinner sent to my quarters, I just didn't feel like socializing with anyone tonight. I had learned that Zhao wouldn't be released until I had already had our baby. He had expressed his deepest apologies, and also requested I remained in the Fire Nation instead of visiting him like we had originally planned. While I didn't like it, I agreed with his logic.

I knew it would be a difficult time with no one there to really support me through this pregnancy. Father isn't the supportive type, and neither is Azula, though she will try. Zuko and Uncle would be the next best thing after my own husband, but they are off searching the abandoned Air Nomad Temples for signs of the Avatar. So for the duration of my pregnancy I will be alone.

I was absolutely terrified.

...

"Roka." I turned to see Azula waving at me from the courtyard where she was messing around with her two friends Mai and Ty Lee who were here visiting for an indefinite time. Ty Lee was a bubbly personality, while Mai was quiet and brooding. I liked the two well enough, especially Mai who had a crush on Zuko and vice versa.

I waved at the trio as I waddled steadily towards the gardens for my late morning walk. I was seven months pregnant, and everything was going smoothly. Especially since I was pregnant with twins. Zhao had been ecstatic when he learned of the news, he had even managed to come visit for a few days before having to return to the battlefield. It had been somewhat of a relief to have him around, even for a few days. He was a good husband, and I was pleased with that reaffirmation.

I had gone through much turmoil after he had left, but Ty Lee had served as a great distraction, the young girl was always bouncing around cheerfully. It was a pleasant change.

I sat down on the bench beside the turtle-duck pond, I had it placed there when I began to struggle sitting down and getting up off the ground around the four month mark. I braced one arm against the bench as I lowered myself onto the ornate seat. Once I was settled I rest my hands on my large, protruding stomach. The boys were kicking a lot lately, making me more uncomfortable than I already am.

"Settle down you two." I winced as one butted up against my ribs, effectively winding me for a brief moment. "Agni, if your this restless now, what will you be like as toddlers?"

My boys eventually did stop squirming, and I was able to enjoy the peace and quiet. I'm almost certain I have two boys, they're constantly in motion, and especially when I'm trying to rest.

My peace is shattered, however, when three young girls come barreling through the garden, startling me. This in turn led to the twins returning to their assault on my body. I groaned slightly as I sat up.

"Princess Roka! Are they moving again? Can I feel the babies!? Please!" Ty Lee spouted in a blur. I nodded and felt her small hand rest on the top of my protruding abdomen. I moved it slightly to the right so that she could get a better feel.

"Would you girls like to feel as well?" I offered. Mai contemplated it, but declined in the end. Azula declined with an eye roll. "Fine, then help me up."

They took hold of my outstretched hands, Ty Lee braced my hips, and then we moved together until I was on my feet. My robes shifted around my bloated body delicately as I took a step forward only to gasp in pain as something warm ran down my legs. At first I thought I had peed myself, but another sharp pain to my side said otherwise.

"Roka?" Azula asked, noting my odd behaivor.

"Azula!" I gasped as I fell forward. The girls hurried to me, trying to catch me. "Get the doctors, now!" I hissed as they rolled me onto my back. I gasped for breath as the pain subsided for a moment, only to scream as it came back in full force.

Azula had run off to get help while Mai and Ty Lee stayed with me, trying to comfort me. I was in tears, the pain was almost unbearable. It was too early for them to come, the twins needed the full nine months.

"Mai, push up my gown." I choked out. I could feel the pressure building at my hips. She did as she was told, gasping. "What?"

"... Nothing... I can see the baby's head!" She said hurriedly. I groaned as I started to push with the building pressure. "He's almost out!"

"Where are the doctors?" Ty Lee whimpered in a panic. I could feel the thunder of footsteps coming toward us, Azula had been faster than I thought she would be. I screamed again as another contraction hit me. Suddenly the pressure was gone and the peircing cries of my firstborn assaulted my ears. Mai had torn off a peice of her dress and handed the baby to Ty Lee to clean.

"It's a boy!" Ty Lee announced excitedly. Just then the palace guard entered the small clearing.

"Princess Roku." I panted as another contraction came.

"The other baby's coming!" Mai said. Her face was still rather emotionless, but her eyes were wide. I felt Azula kneel beside me, taking my hand. I noted that a midwife had taken her placce beside Mai, and a wet nurse was tending to my son.

"Push, milady." I screamed as I gave one final push to her silence. Suddenly doctors were rushing around, commanding guards to do certain things.

"Azula, what's happening?" I whispered, feeling weak. "My baby." Dark spots were flitting across my vision.

"Roka! No, stay awake." Azula commanded me, slapping my face gently. "You have to stay awake, for your babies. For me!"

"Where is Lu Ten?" I whimpered... Zhao and I had decided to honor my late cousin by naming our first born son after him. "Where's my son?" the last thing I heard was that there was so much blood.

...

I cradled my two sons as I leaned back against the pillows. I had been put on bed rest after my early labor. Doctors said that I had lost a lot of blood, much like my mother. I had asked about Taiyou, my second son, shortly after I had woken up. The doctors assured me he was fine now, he had suffocated while crowning because the embeliclecord had wrapped around his neck, but he recovered quickly because it was only for a short period of time.

I now held my two babies as they breast fed. The two little turtle-ducks have been good, hardly crying and sleeping through the night, which was a relief for me as I decided to be a full time mother instead of hire a nursemaid. The only thing that irked me was their insatiable appetite. I produced just enough milk to feed them both twice a day, once in the late morning and once in the late afternoon. So whenever the two get hungry, which is almost all the time, I have to hand them off to nursemaids because I was already sucked dry.

Once word had reached Zhao that I had Lu Ten and Taiyou, he took a short leave of absence to visit us. He would be arriving any day now. Father had visited me once after I had woken up from my medically induced coma. He had been holding Lu Ten. I felt my heart clench in fear for a moment.

He said he was proud of me for birthing two strong boys. Then he left shortly after. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were often in my personal quarters helping me. Azula refused to change any diapers, which I ended up guilting her into it reminding her I had changed plenty of her dirty diapers when she was a baby. I couldn't do much but hold and feed my sons as I was still weak from the blood loss. But, the girls were phenomenal help.

Today I had told them to go out and play, or train in Azula's case. They had been with me for two weeks straight. I was starting to feel better, getting up on my own and walking around a bit. I still chose to only take my sons while in bed for fear of fainting while holding them. I was currently catching up on some politics while the boys took the midday nap when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I called softly. I didn't turn to see who it was, it was probably just a maid, but when a hand rested on my shoulder I turned to look up at Zhao who was beaming.

"Where are they?" I smiled at his excitement. He was only twenty-three, like I would be soon.

"In their cot over there." I directed him. He leaned over the railing to gaze at his sons.

"Are you alright?" He asked, returning to my side once more. "The doctors informed me of what happened, you were luck Azula and her friends had been there, all three of you could have died." He chided me gently.

"Please, the boys weren't supposed to be born for another two months. How was I supposed to know what labor felt like." I said as I signed another accord.

"Roka, you were in labor for two days!" Zhao hissed impatiently. It irked me that he was upset over something I couldn't control.

"That's just speculation." I retaliated, "Now be quiet, the twins are monsters if they don't get a good nap."

He glared at me before turning to change into something more comfortable.

"Firelord Ozai said that you haven't left your quarters since you gave birth." He said as he came to sit down across from me.

"Your point." I said as I worked through the stack of papers on my desk.

"Roka, you look like death." Zhao sighed. "You haven't seen daylight in weeks."

"I'm fine, Zhao. I'm too tired to leave the room." I said as I pushed aside the paperwork. It wasn't going to get done right now. "I have two sons to raise, and a political empire to help run. I've already been gone for two weeks, Father needs me to learn this."

"I know, but just come out with me, there a maids to watch of the boys for a while." Zhao offered. "Princess Azula is in training right now, she would be pleased to see you there."

"... Just for an hour, then I get back to my duties." I sighed in defeat, know Zhao wouldn't let this go. He helped me up, looping our arms together. We strolled slowly out of the palace towards the courtyard where I could make out bright blue flames clashing with glowing orange fire. We watched as Azula took on three firebenders, slowly chipping away the competition. Across the way, I could see Father and his court watching Azula as well, with an almost predatory like gaze. It scared me. My sons will either end up like Azula or like Zuko.

I swear I'll never let that happen as long as I live.

It didn't take much longer for Azula to defeat the three men, bowing to her master before being dismissed to be with Mai and Ty Lee who would be leaving in a few days to return to their respective homes. She waved at me when she caught sight of me, a small smile warmed her face, which was something she only seemed to show me. I smiled and nodded to her. She was only eleven, a child still.

"How long will you stay?" I asked Zhao as we made our way back to our room.

"...I leave in three days." He sighed. I frowned.

"Is there something happening? Is their a siege you're preparing for?" the military side of me broke forth for a moment. He nodded his head.

"Something like that. I can't really go into details, Roka." He said. I remained silent. It was a big plan then, if my own husband who I outranked both class wise and military wise couldn't tell me. It must be direct orders from Ozai.

"Have you seen..." I trailed off. I had sent out news of Lu Ten and Taiyou's birth, but I had not recieved any word from Uncle or Zuko.

"No, word is they are travelling to the Southern Air Temple." Zhao said. "Zuko is banished, Roka, Fire Nation ports have to take him, but the doesn't mean they'll associate with him or his crew." I scowled, know full well how my brother was being treated. Like he was a common criminal, not an abused Prince.

"Don't remind me." I spat. I order a maid to bring us dinner. She bowed and left the room, closing the door behind her. I sat back down at my desk after briefly checking on the boys who were still sound asleep. I continued working on the small stack of accords. Many were rather ridiculous and I threw them out, others I signed. Zhao left me to my work, choosing to watch Lu Ten and Taiyou sleep. it would be another hour before I would wake the twins up.

I finished with the legal documents, sending them off to court officials for recording. I began to go through several stretches, per doctor's orders, wincing as muscles that hadn't been used for several days were straining to move like they had before.

"We should wake the boys." I glanced over at Zhao expectantly. I saw a glimmer of excitement in his eyes. I helped his lift Lu Ten out of the crib, the stubborn babe remained asleep. I picked up Taiyou, who was starting to stir a little. Taiyou started to fuss, effectively waking Lu Ten who started to scream. It was amusing to watch Zhao panic, trying to soothe his son. I chuckled as I began to burp Taiyou, guiding Zhao through the process as well.

Zhao was a quick learner, and was soon helping me care for our sons. I was relieved that Zhao wasn't like Ozai when it came to fatherhood. Ozai was a handsoff kind of parent, I often went weeks without see Ozai during my early childhood. I never really recognized him until I was older. He was the same, even more so, with Zuko and Azula because Ursa was around to raise the two.

Zhao was different, thankfully. He was the kind of person who wanted to be active in training someone, he would want to be there as much as possible to help raise our sons. The only foreseeable problem with Zhao was his desire to conquer the Earth Kingdom. He was extremely passionate on uniting the nations under the Fire Nation, and he was incredibly merciless in his campaigns. I didn't exactly approve of Zhao's military methods, and I didn't want our sons taking after him.

The three days went by in a blur, and soon I was standing at the end of a dock watching Zhao's ship disappear. I had allowed the three girls to watch over the twins, under the supervision of a maid of course. It had been a quick goodbye, he had spent more time with Lu Ten and Taiyou, which was expected.

He was off to war once more. I longed to be there, too. Receiving glory for victory. But, I have two sons to raise.

I found the girls asleep on my bed, the two boys laying in their cot, wide awake. I smiled as I changed their diapers quickly. I decided to let the girls sleep on the bed, opting to go out in the courtyard to practice my bending.

My fire burned much brighter, having not been used for many months. The flames were pure white, illuminating the darkening courtyard as I moved effortlessly through several basic moves. It felt good, feeling my chi flow naturally. My body was much softer due to my pregnancy. But, it would not take long to revert back to my soldier's body.

It was dark, and the moon was high. I sent up a small prayer to Tui and Agni before returning to my quarters. The girls were still asleep. I shook my and asked for a maid to run a bath for me. As I relaxed I thought of Zuko and Uncle Iroh. My sons were almost three weeks old, did their Uncle and and Great Uncle know about them? Were they even safe? I sighed in despair before sinking underneath the warm water. I resurfaced and decided I should get some rest. I toweled off and dressed in a nightgown.

I shook the three girls awake and had a maid take them to their rooms to be changed and sent to bed. Then I blew out the lanterns and fell asleep.

...

We were celebrating Azula's thirteenth birthday. Zhao had been away for ten months now since his last visit which was shortly before the boys were eight months old. Now Lu Ten and Taiyou were a year and a half old. They had been walking for several months, Zhao wrote to me regretting missing such a milestone for his sons, but they had just won a large battle. We planned to meet at a naval base that Zhao would be transferred to in the next two months so that he could see our sons.

Lu Ten and Taiyou had grown so much. They were both obviously brothers, but Lu Ten took after Zhao, while Taiyou looked more like Zuko when he was a baby. They were both energetic little boys, once they were walking, they weren't far from running. Another thing they differed on was fire. Taiyou was natural with the element. Lu Ten was not a bender. It was a rare thing for a royal child to be born a nonbender, but it wasn't unheard of. Every since it had been revealed, though, Ozai had taken an immediate disliking to my firstborn. It was just as I had feared. I managed to keep Taiyou and Lu Ten away from him for weeks at a time, but every now and then Father would request to see us. I was careful with my words every visit, but I made sure to keep my sons behind me at all times.

I had eventually heard from Uncle Iroh, congratulating us for our sons and informing me that Zuko was not faring well. He had taken up military firebending training, committing his entire body to the art. It was scary to hear that the sweat boy that I had helped raise was now pushed deep down inside this cold and bitter young man that was my brother.

Azula and I had continued training together, as you can never not learn something. I had officially master lightening, and Azula had managed to learn how to create lightening, but it was taxing and took more effort and concentration on her part. She also struggled with fire breathing, something that Uncle had taught me when I was still an admiral. She had convinced me to take up acrobatics shortly after Ty Lee had joined the circus a year ago, and I must say it was a smart decision. I was never as balanced as I am now.

I sat by the turtle-duck pond, watching the twins as they played by the water. I was careful to never take my eyes off of them. I could hear Azula training in the courtyard behind us. She was kicking some serious but from the sounds of it, too. I felt at peace.

"Princess Roku." I looked up briefly to see a messenger, before returning my gaze back to the boys who were wandering a little further down the garden path then what they usually do. "A message from Commander Zhao."

"Read it to me." I said as I stood to follow the boys as they had moved out of sight. The messenger followed me, telling me how Zhao was not being transferred and that some complications had come up on the battle front that he had to attend to. It would be another six months before he would be able to see us. I frowned and dismissed the messenger as I corralled the boys back towards the turtle duck pond.

I couldn't believe that Zhao would choose to fight a war than to see his own sons. I was enraged. I'd take them to see him, if it weren't for the impending danger. My sons would turn two and their father might not be there to see them on their birthday.

I fed the twins lunch and sent them with a nanny for the rest of the day. I had several meetings to attend and I wouldn't see my sons until they were already in bed.

...

After the six months at the battle front, Zhao managed to take a few months off. It was somewhat of a relief for me, knowing that now my sons could build a relationship with their father. In those six months, Lu Ten and Taiyou had started talking and were teething. In fact they both had several teeth in by the time Zhao had made it to the palace. He had been apologetic in sacrificing over a year of the boys' lives. But, they had taken to Zhao quickly. They had even started calling him Da by the end of the first month.

We eventually moved to Ember Island for the duration of Zhao's stay as it was supposed to be a vacation for him. Father had even insisted. I tried to convince him to let Azula come as well, but he wouldn't allow for it, saying that Zhao would want to spend some quality time with his wife and children. We celebrated Lu Ten and Taiyou's second birthday before we left.

It would be the boys' first time outside the palace walls. They were fascinated by the boat and the ocean. They were in awe of the beaches and the sand. So much so they tried to eat it.

We had our family portrait painted while we were at Ember Island, hanging it up in my family's beach house where we were staying for our vacation. Lo and Li often took care of the twins whenever they insisted that Zhao and I go out and be 'romantic'. We often chuckled as we were in no way romantic with each other. We were in a beneficial relationship with a shared love for our sons. Yes, we cared deeply for one another, but it was out of deep respect and a shared responsibility, not true love. So we went out and trained together, often sparring at a small beach front that was hardly used.

As we sailed back to the mainland, I couldn't help but feel bittersweet about Zhao leaving the next day. He would be off to a new military base, planning on a siege at the North Pole.

Lu Ten, Taiyou and I all stood at the end of the dock watching as Zhao's ship sailed away. The boys had been upset, but they couldn't understand why. Once the ship was out of sight, I took them both back to the palace.

...

A year has passed, and Zhao has visited five different times, and twice we had gone to visit him at a military base or port. It was difficult for the boys, but we managed.

Today we were en route to meet Zhao at a Fire Nation port on the Southern edge of the Earth Kingdom, it was the last port until the South Pole.

"Ma, are we dere et?" I glanced down at Lu Ten who was holding his stuffed dragon. It was a gift from Uncle Iroh for their third birthday, Lu Ten received a red dragon and Taiyou got a blue dragon. I recognized them as my cousin Lu Ten's toys from when we were little. The note that came with the toys told the story of two dragons, Ran and Shaw. Ran was the red dragon, and Shaw was the blue dragon. It was a cute story about how two clever dragons saved an unnamed Fire Nation Prince from an untimely death. It had been the boys' favorite story ever since, and I read it to them every night while they clutched their stuffed companions. I remembered the story from my own childhood. I always wondered where Uncle Iroh had come up with such an imaginative story as it wasn't in the library.

"Princess, we are approaching port." a soldier came and informed me. I nodded and herded Lu Ten and Taiyou, explaining that we had to go inside to stay out of the soldiers' way as they brought us into port.

It was half an hour before we could depart from the ship. Once we were on the dock, I noted that we had pulled in beside a smaller vessel that had sustained massive damage to the hull. As we passed by it, I recognized it as Zuko's ship. I felt excitement, then worry. My brother and uncle were here, but were they okay?

I gripped my sons' hands and tugged them along, hurrying to find anyone who could tell me where they were. I finally was pointed to a tent, one I recognized as a gathering tent for upper ranking military members. I pushed my way through, my children right behind me, to find Zhao, Iroh, and Zuko sharing a cup of tea. Well, Iroh and Zhao were drinking tea, Zuko was sulking.

They paused in their conversation to see who had interrupted them.

"Da!" Taiyou cried out, running forward with Lu Ten to embrace Zhao, who they remember well. I threw myself at Uncle, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Uncle." I whispered to him before pulling back and embracing Zuko, who I hadn't seen in years. He had grown so much.

"Roka?" Zuko seemed surprised to see me, not that I was surprised at that. He hugged me tightly. "It's so nice to see you again. I missed you."

"I missed you, too, little turtle-duck." I laughed, my face against his chest. He didn't complain about the childhood nickname I had brought up. I pulled back, holding him at arms' length to admire him. "Oh, you've gotten so much taller!" I exclaimed. "Uncle tells me you've been training hard. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Roka." Zuko's hard features softened at the compliment.

"Ma! Ma!" we looked over to see Lu Ten and Taiyou sitting in Zhao's lap, who was watching our exchange quietly. I smiled at my sons.

"Lu Ten, Taiyou, meet your Uncle Zuko and your Great Uncle Iroh." I introduced them. "Uncle Iroh is the one who gave you Ran and Shaw." I watched as the light sparked in their narrow amber eyes. They both looked to Iroh who smiled at them.

"Will you tell story?" Taiyou asked shyly, squeezing Shaw to his chest. Thus, Iroh took the boys outside, as Zuko and Zhao apparently had unfinished business.

"Roka, would you go outside with the boys." Zhao had asked me. I narrowed my eyes.

"No, what you have to say to Zuko will be said to me." I said, my voice firm. He gritted his teeth but let me stay anyways.

I didn't like what I heard. I couldn't stop the Agni Kai, as it was already set in motion. I wanted to kill Zuko. I also wanted to kill Zhao. All this over who captured the Avatar? Zhao should know that Zuko would never give that up, as it was his only chance to escape exile. I felt anger and disappointment towards Zhao.

I found myself standing with Iroh, I had laid to boys down for bed, they were still tired from travelling by sea. They didn't need to see this anyways, they were already scared of Zuko's scar.

"Remember your basics Zuko. Break his root." Iroh advised.

"I won't let him win." Zuko growled as he stood up, his ceremonial shawl falling to the ground. They turned, facing each other. Zuko attacked first, sending a barrage of fireballs toward Zhao. They exchanged blows, Zhao taking the upper hand. Iroh coaching Zuko beside me. I watched with pride as Zuko swept Zhao off his feet, pushing him back and defeating him.

"Do it!" Zhao yelled at Zuko, goading him. I prayed that Zuko wouldn't. Relieved that he didn't I moved to congratulate him and tend to Zhao. Iroh was much faster than I, knocking Zhao back before he could harm Zuko.

"So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. My nephew is more honorable in exile than you. Thank you for the tea, it was delicious." Uncle scolded Zhao.

"I'm disappointed, Zhao. I expect the father of my sons to act better." I hissed, I was furious. Zhao's eyes widened as I turned, leaving the arena. I ignored his calls, choosing to spend some quality time with my brother and uncle.

...

Whoo! We are now in Book One! YAS! Alright folks, it'll take a little bit before Aang, Sokka, and Katara will cross paths with Roka, but we're getting there. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi-ho! Thank you for the reviews! I know that more people have viewed my story, so please tell me what you think.

...

Zhao and I didn't speak for the whole time the twins I were visiting him. Or, I didn't speak to him. I couldn't believe Zhao would be so insensitive towards his own brother-in-law. I was also proud of Zuko. He had greatly improved over the three years, bending wise. His attitude seemed to have gotten worse. I was uncertain of his fate when his ship pulled out of port. I only hoped Zhao would leave him alone.

I was also concerned about the Avatar. From Zuko's story, the boy was already a master air bender. He also seemed to have a knack with water already, if he wasn't a master at his second element. I only prayed that Zuko would realize that Father's acknowledgment wasn't worth the destruction of the world. I thought back to Uncle Iroh and I's private conversation before they had left port.

"Roka, I can sense a great turmoil within you." Iroh spoke softly. "What is it, child?" I hesitated for a moment.

"I'm scared, Uncle." I started. "I'm scared Firelord Ozai will kill my sons."

"Do you think he is plotting against you?"

"No, not like that. I... I'm beginning to doubt our nation's campaign. Ever since I had the boys, I've been having strange dreams, nightmares of Lu Ten being burned alive by Taiyou because of Ozai. Among other things." I kept my voice hushed. My words were borderline treasonous. "I already failed at protecting Azula and Zuko from him, I couldn't bear to lose my own children."

"... When you return to the capital, seek out Master Piandao. Ask him to play Pai Sho, per my request. Play the white lotus tile." Iroh told me. "There you will receive enlightenment."

"What does a game of Pai Sho have to do with nightmares, Uncle?" I asked exasperated. He gave me a hard look.

"The spirits are guiding you to a new path, Roka. I advise you go with them." With that, he dismissed me, claiming a 'man needed his rest'.

We had returned home shortly after Uncle and Zuko had left. I stayed long enough for Zhao to be with the boys, but I was still upset with him.

"Roka, please. I'm sorry." Zhao had said the night before we left.

"You're only sorry now because you upset me, not because you've realized your faults in the matter." I snapped at him, cutting him off from the rest of the argument.

We left on that note. I was bitter with the man, and he was irritated with me. It wouldn't be wise to leave like this, but I did anyways, blinded by my own anger and fear. Fear that Zhao would be like Ozai after all.

It wouldn't be for several months before Zhao could see us again, and by then we will have come to some agreement over this argument. For now, though, we were at odds.

I struggled for a few days whether to follow Uncle's advise or not. In the end, I made the excuse that I wanted Piandao to be Lu Ten's swordmaster when he was old enough, which was a valid excuse seeing as I did want Lu Ten to have some sort of battle skill.

I took Lu Ten and Taiyou with me, remembering that Zuko had to personally meet Piandao before he had allowed him to join his school. As of now, the old master would only observe Lu Ten while he played with is younger brother.

When we arrived at Piandao's academy we were escorted to the backyard where the man was drinking tea. I instructed the boys to kneel as they had been taught earlier today, while I bowed respectfully to the master. They fumbled a little, but that was expected for two year olds.

"Princess Roka, what an honor it is for me." Piandao said, bowing in return. "I assume these are your sons, Prince Lu Ten and Prince Taiyou."

"Yes, Master Piandao. My son Taiyou is gifted with firebending, but Lu Ten is not. I thought it would be best for him to learn from you the ways of the blade. I remember watching you train my brother Prince Zuko when he was younger." I requested, kneeling in front of Piandao as he offered me a cup of tea. I took it, nodding my thanks, before telling the boys to go play.

"That is not all, is it?" Piandao said as he slowly raised his cup to his lips.

"Uncle also advised me to play a game of Pai Sho, for old times sake. He misses playing against you." I said carefully, knowing that one wrong word would make its way to my father. Piandao nodded, accepting my proposal. He quickly then instructed his playing board to be brought out to the yard. After that, he had every leave for the day.

"It is always best to play Pai Sho with as little distractions as possible." He mused. I thought of my sons, who were playing by a large garden rock. "They are completely fenced in, Princess, the boys will have to walk past us to leave." Piandao assured me. He took the first move, as we were at his home. As we exchanged moves, me using the white lotus method Uncle had taught me years ago.

I watched as a pattern began to unfold across the board. When the game was finished, a lotus flower bloomed before us. I looked up, mouth gaping. Piandao chuckled at my befuddled expression.

Learning about the White Lotus was eye opening. It also gave me a chance to save my sons. When Piandao offered to induct me into the order, I accepted immediately.

...

It had been a month since my induction into the Order of the White Lotus. I met with Piandao every two weeks, under the pretenses of planning Lu Ten's future training. Zhao had been promoted to Admiral, and requested that I bring the boys to the Pohuai Stronghold where he was currently heading to. I had six days to make it in time for his big announcement he had written to me about.

I didn't have a good feeling about it. But, I packed the boys up immediately and traveled as quickly as possible to make it in time.

We had arrived the day after Zhao had, with a day of travel to spare. We were taken to our chambers where Zhao was waiting for us. The boys were of course elated to see their father, but I was still on edge. I had heard about his run in with Zuko and the Avatar at Roku's island, leading to the destruction of my Great Grandfather's temple, much to my irritation. I only hoped the boy Avatar had gotten what he needed before he escaped.

"Roka, I am sorry about Zuko, but he broke the limitations of his banishment, I had to pursue him per orders of Firelord Ozai's decree." He had said, I nodded, knowing that it was true, he would have been punished had he not pursued Zuko.

"I know, Zhao. I'm not upset." I said as we lay in bed together, "It's late, we should sleep." He nodded, turning on his side. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep. I tried to fall asleep, but something was bothering me.

Why would he want to announce some here? It must have something to do with the Yuyan Archers. But, what? I began to think back to what Zhao had been talking about Zuko. He never once mentioned the Avatar, even though I knew the boy had been the reason Zuko entered Fire Nation waters... And following Zuko had just been a smokescreen. Zhao was still after the Avatar for himself. I ground my teeth at the revelation. Zhao probably convinced Colonel Shinu to use the archers to hunt down the Avatar. Zhao's big announcement was the execution of the Avatar, and as a member of the Order of the White Lotus, I couldn't allow that to happen.

...

Hey guys! Left you with a bit of a cliff hanger, don't worry, already working on the next chapter. Review down below, tell me what you thought about today's chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Hope everyone's day has been good! Hang in there, if it wasn't the best.

...

I escaped through the boys' adjacent room as to not wake Zhao. Knowing him, he probably has the Avatar locked up at the lowest level of the Pohuai Stronghold. I had once been stationed here, when I was still a captain under Shinu, so I knew of several secret passages. One, conveniently in Lu Ten and Taiyou's room. It would take a little longer than to just use the regular passages, but to avoid being caught I would have to use the small labyrinth of passages to get to the prison. I noted, relieved, that the passages hadn't been used in a long time, and had probably been forgotten about. I moved quickly through the narrow halls, making sure to be quiet.

Once I was finally in the lowest level, I began searching from cell to cell, moving fast. Pohuai hasn't been used for prisoners for decades, so there wasn't anyone down here. My only problem was that Zhao would be smart enough to place guards with the Avatar. I would have to distract them before they would see me.

I eventually heard the voice of a boy trying to convince something to stay in a bag. I slowed down, peeking around the corner of the wall. There were two soldiers, I could not see the Avatar, as there was a metal door to his prison. I leaned back and took a deep breath, evaluating my options. Before I could do anything, though, the sound of bodies falling to the floor alerted me.

I glanced back to see a man dressed in all black with a blue spirit mask and duel swords. The two guards were unconscious on the ground. Now was my chance, and I took it, not knowing what this person planned to do with the Avatar. I slipped in behind him, after he had already freed the boy. And a boy he was. The Avatar was obviously an Air Nomad from the looks of his garb and tattoos that symbolized his mastery of airbending. But, he couldn't have been much young than Azula, maybe by two or three years. The man paused, gripping his swords, when he realized they weren't alone.

"Please tell me she's your friend!" the Avatar groaned. He hadn't even gone through puberty yet, and he was the world's only hope for balance. I prayed to the spirits that they would guide him. I sank into position.

"What's your plan, Blue Spirit?" I asked. He only shifted to match my offensive pose. "I'm not here to stop you if you are rescuing the Avatar."

"Really?" The Avatar looked somewhat relieved, but also suspicious as he tried to stuff woodfrogs into his bag.

"Yes... It is my brother's job to capture you, not Zhao's." I said, unsure if this Blue Spirit was with the Fire Nation. He sheathed his swords and nodded his head to me. "Follow me." I led them back down the hallway, pulling open the closest entrance, which was in one of the old cells. "This one will take you straight into the courtyard, you'll have to scale the wall to get out, this is as far as I can take you." I said. The Blue Spirit hurried through the passage, but I caught the boy's wrist. "When you get to the North Pole, inform Master Pakku that Zhao plans to move against the North Pole soon." I whispered in his ear. "Good luck, Avatar." I bowed to him before shoving him into the passage way. I made my way back to the twins' room, brushing off the dust from my hair and clothes in time for Zhao to enter the room, looking furious.

"The Avatar is escaping! Hurry." He exclaimed, forgetting that he hadn't informed me of the Avatar's capture. I followed him anyway, after quickly checking on the twins, who were still asleep. We made it onto the balcony where we could see that the Blue Spirit was cornered, but the Avatar came to his rescue. We watched as the two made it to the open gate, which was starting to close. The Yuyan Archers lined up, ready to fire. However, the Blue Spirit played his trump card. He jerked the Avatar to him, placing his blade against the boy's exposed neck. Zhao let them back through the gate, knowing that if the boy was killed, the Avatar would be reborn and the hunt would be much harder.

"Kill the Blue Spirit." I heard Zhao command. The snap of a bow string sounded, and I watched as the nameless man jerked. The Avatar took over then, escaping with the hopefully unconscious Blue Spirit. Arrows whistled as the archers were ordered to fire at will. But, the Avatar was gone, and Zhao was furious. When we returned to our bed hours later, he was still upset. I decided then that Zhao was becoming more like my father every day.

...

Zhao had been quiet for the rest of our visit, but his defeat didn't affect his time with the boys, thankfully. We left shortly after the Avatar's escape, Zhao was planning his siege on the North Pole, which was still months in the making. Hopefully my warning would make it in time to Pakku, another member of the Order of the White Lotus. That way, the North Pole could prepare a defense and plan an evacuation if necessary.

"I'll be back in time for the boys' third birthday." Zhao said as we were boarding our ship. I nodded, knowing that we wouldn't see him for months. Azula would be fourteen by the time the invasion would start, and the boys would be three afterwards. I doubt he'll make it in time.

"Be safe." I said as he was hugging Lu Ten and Taiyou. He glanced up at me, nodding. We embraced before I herded the boys onto our ship.

"Bye!" they called, waving furiously at the dock as it continued to shrink in the distance.

"Come on, you two, let's get you to bed." I said gently as I led them to our chambers. I tucked them into their beds, telling them the story of Shaw and Ran as they snuggled their stuffed dragons. Once they were asleep, I pressed a gentle kiss to their brows and extinguished the lanterns. I fell into a peaceful sleep that night, knowing that the Avatar was on his way to the North Pole.

...

Hey, a little short, but a rather eventful chapter. Hope you enjoyed, check out the previous chapter as it was a double update!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! Welcome back to the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

...

Zhao was back home, but not for a family visit. He came back to present his strategy to the war council and to Firelord Ozai for his invasion of the North Pole. It had been three weeks since the incident with the Avatar.

"With your permission, Firelord Ozai, I would lead the most elite battalion at the forefront of the formation..." Zhao was explaining his plan to the council. I was baffled at his requested number of ships. He wanted practically every naval ship under the Fire Nation Navy, along with all navy personnel. It seemed almost ridiculous, but considering his opponent, it might make the difference of a brutal loss for the Fire Nation or the downfall of one of the last free nations. A sickening feeling told me that Zhao may have the upper hand, though.

"Why should I grant you the majority, if not all, of the Fire Nation Navy, Admiral?" Ozai inquired. I glanced over at my father. Azula and I had been required to sit in as the Fire Nation Princesses, therefore we were seated on either side of our father. Azula looked rather pleased with Zhao's strategy, and my father was starting to like it the more Zhao sold it.

"The Northern Water Tribe has proven elusive thus far into the war, your highness. I believe that we should make an example of them, show the world that if you do not stand with the Fire Nation, you will burn." Zhao stated, his lips slightly upturned, knowing that he had won over the Firelord.

"... I agree with you. I will allow this invasion, on one condition." Ozai had everyone's attention. He turned to me. "I want General Roka to join you at the lead of the invasion." Zhao nodded, he didn't know I was against the war.

"I agree, Firelord Ozai. I would be honored to work with General Roka." Zhao bowed.

"Will I assume as head of state until a noble is appointed after the siege?" I asked, following along.

"Yes." Ozai replied. "You will represent myself." The meeting was adjourned quickly, and we were sent to being preparations for departure. I quickly wrote to Piandao about the invasion, sending it via hawk for more discretion. I planned for the boys to stay with Piandao as well. If I were to be discovered trying to sabotage this massive invasion, they would be in danger, and Piandao would be able to protect them, get them to a safe place. Everything depended on this invasion.

...

There was one week left before the fleet would be at the North Pole. There was apparently one last ship that needed to be included, which we were meeting along the way. I was oblivious to Zhao's plan to remove Zuko out of the equation completely

I felt immense guilt watching my brother be informed that his ship crew was being transferred into the fleet. Zhao's low blow, however, was inviting Uncle to join us. I couldn't believe Zhao. I was not surprised that Uncle declined. I sent an apologetic glance at Zuko as we were leaving, but he just glared at me, betrayed.

I joined Uncle later that night for a walk.

"Where's Zuko?" I asked. I wanted to apologize formally to him.

"He did not want to join me tonight, but I'm glad you did, Roka." Iroh sighed. It was a short walk, exchanging stories from the past three years. We were returning to the docks when it happened.

The explosion knocked us back. It didn't seem real to me. I didn't want to accept that it was Zuko's ship that had gone up in flames. Uncle and I ran to the end of the closest dock.

"Zuko!" I was screaming, all I could see was burning debris littering the choppy waters. I nearly choked with relief when I caught sight of Zuko clinging to a piece of debris. Uncle and I pulled him out of the water. He coughed up water, bruises and cuts covered his face. "Agni, Zuko." I whimpered as I looked him over, nothing was broken, but there could be internal bleeding.

"S'okay..." he mumbled. "I made it... off... Pirates." Iroh and I carried Zuko to a nearby inn where we got him medical attention. Miraculously he was basically unharmed with only some cuts and bruises.

"It's obvious Zhao wanted him dead, Uncle." I hissed, "He hired pirates to do his dirty work. I knew he was unhappy with Zuko, but I never... I would have stopped him, I swear Uncle." I felt sick, watching my brother sleep.

"I know, Roka, it's not your fault. Zhao probably had this planned long ago." Iroh said, rubbing a gentle hand on my shoulder, comforting me. "The important thing is that Zuko is alive, and safe. We can use this to our advantage. No one but us knows Zuko is alive, and that Zhao is probably behind the attack. We will use this to our advantage to divert the invasion." Uncle said, we came up with a plan then.

...

We were two days out from the North Pole. After faking Zuko's death, no body found of course, Iroh agreed to come with Zhao and I, under the pretense of grief and need to take his mind off of the tragedy. I was of course, with Uncle at all times, often staying in either his or my quarters to 'mourn' my brother's death. Zhao and everyone else bought it.

Zuko's part was a bit harder. We disguised him as a soldier, and had a hidden bed in Uncle's private quarters, because a prince can't sleep with men who think he's dead. In there we made our plan. Uncle and I siphoned food for him, as well. It was difficult, and we almost got caught on several occasions. But, I think Zhao thinks I'm pregnant again, as my cover was that I had been feeling more hungry lately, so he started just having extra food added to my plate, which played out well enough.

At night, I had to return to Zhao and I's quarters and pretend to still trust him. I had to lay with him, pretend to be pleasured by him. When all I wanted to do was kill him. This man had plotted to have my brother killed, and almost succeeded, how long before he would plot against Uncle, or Azula? What about me? If I were to be crowned as Firelord for whatever reason, would he kill me for the ultimate goal?

It was easy to play off my discomfort around Zhao as if I was just upset still, and trying to hide it.

"You don't have to be in the actual invasion." Zhao told me the night before the attack. "You should stay with Iroh and pray with him."

"No, I will honor him in battle." I stated firmly, I had to be there to Zhao's face when he realizes he failed.

"... Alright, let's just get some rest, then." He sighed. As he slept, I plotted his biggest military failure.

...

'Zuko should have the Avatar by now' I thought to myself. Uncle and I had saw him off late early in the evening while everyone was either in bed, or switching watches. I was currently with Zhao and a small group of soldiers, moving through the Northern Water Tribe city. I didn't understand where Zhao was taking us, but I had a bad feeling due to the glimmer of malice in his eyes.

It wasn't long before we were in what looked like a private meadow with green grass and a small pond. The spiritual connection in this place was astounding.

"Zhao, what are we doing here?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Achieving my destiny, Roka. After years of research, I discovered where the waterbenders hid their masters. Now, I will destroy them, and thus ending the water tribes once and for all." He chortled. He took a bag from one of the men, I don't know what for, but I followed closely behind him, ready to act. He went to the edge of the pond, there I saw two koi fish circling each other. Uncle had told me Zhao had gone mad, but I didn't realize the extent.

"Zhao... You can't!" I said as he scooped up the white koi. The sky turned red. I looked up at the full moon, it was completely crimson. "Zhao!" I exclaimed, dropping into form.

"Don't worry, Roka. With the Moon Spirit gone, waterbenders will fall." He chuckled, "And the Fire Nation will reign supreme. For generations they will speak of me, Admiral Zhao who darkened the Moon! The Moon Slayer! Zhao the Invincible! Ah! Get it off!" A small, white animal attacked Zhao's face before flying away, only to land on the arm of the Avatar. "Don't bother." Zhao held up the captured Moon Spirit.

"Zhao, don't!" the boy called out.

"It is my destiny to destroy the Moon and the Water Tribe." Zhao said. I moved forward, till I was just behind him, I met the Avatar's eyes and nodded to him before glancing back at the bag.

"Destroying the Moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone. Including you. Without the Moon, everything will fall out of balance." He said, "You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash upon the world!"

"He is right, Zhao!" We looked over to see Uncle.

"General Iroh, why am I not surprised at your treachery?" Zhao mocked, angering me.

"I am no traitor, Zhao. The Fire Nation needs the Moon, too. We all depend on the balance." Uncle said. "Whatever you do to that spirit, I unleash on you tenfold! Put. It. Down." He commanded. Zhao paused for a moment, before relenting. I knew better, but I wasn't fast enough.

"No!" I cried, trying to stop my husband from killing the Moon Spirit. I felt the pull of lightening deep in my stomach, causing the air around me to crackle as I pushed forward. I was too late, missing Zhao as he shifted, slaying the fish. The world fell into darkness. I felt sick. Uncle yelled, attacking Zhao with me. But he escaped in the end.

Uncle knelt by the pool, lifting the limp fish out of the water. I fell to my knees in horror. The Moon was dead.

"There's no hope now... It's over!" a girl with white hair broke into sobs.

"No..." The Avatar lit up, his voice echoing with that of his past lives. "It's not over." He entered the pool, La circled the boy before its eyes began to glow as well. With a splash, the boy was pulled under the water, then it began to glow, spreading out into the stream and out into the ocean. Suddenly a great water being rose up and moved towards the Fire Nation fleet, taking out Fire Nation soldiers as it went.

Uncle placed Tui back in the water, the other girl, with dark hair spoke, "It's too late, it's dead." But, Uncle turned to the white haired girl.

"You have been touched by the Moon Spirit." He said in surprise, I studied her. "Somehow, it's life is in you."

"Yes," She said. "You're right... It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back." She stood up, but the boy stopped her.

"No!" He cried out, "You don't have to do that!"

"It's my duty, Sokka." she replied solemnly, not looking at Sokka.

"No, your father told me to protect you." He said.

"I have to do this." She pulled away from his grip, placing her hands on the dead fish causing it to light up. She collapsed into Sokka's arms.

"No!" He begged, cradling her face. "She's gone... She's gone." He held her body close to him, only for it to fade away. Uncle released the lively Tui back into the water as fog surrounded us. There before us, appeared the girl once more, as the Moon Spirit.

"Goodbye, Sokka. I will always be with you." She told him, kissing him before disappearing. We watched with heavy hearts as the Moon glowed white once more.

...

I turned to Uncle, as the three children grouped together to mourn with the boy Sokka. "Uncle, I can't go back to the Fire Nation without being called a traitor... They'll kill me, and my sons." I said softly. The water tribe girl looked over at us.

"Aren't you a traitor, though?" I nodded at her question.

"They'll be safe with Piandao." We turned to see and older man enter the oasis, along with several warriors and benders. "Currently, General Iroh, yourself, and Prince Zuko are the only living Fire Nation in the North."

"I will be considered a traitor, anyways, Pakku." Uncle said, "I will take Zuko, and we will leave."

"Princess Roka, on the other hand, will have to stay here if we want to place her back in the Fire Nation with her sons." Pakku, the waterbending master, said.

"Wait! You're a princess!?" The Avatar exclaimed, the water tribe duo stared at me in disbelief.

"Yes, I am Princess Roka, currently next in line for the throne." I said. I turned back to the waterbending master. "What do you propose, Master Pakku?"

...

"Tell Zuko that I'll be okay." I told Uncle as I hugged him tightly, knowing it would be a long time before I saw him, if I ever did.

"You know he will still worry anyway." Uncle chuckled. "Remember, there is always something to fight for."

"I know, Uncle. I have much to defend." I said as I pulled back. He shouldered the small sack of 'pilfered' supplies before hurrying to find Zuko and leave. I rejoined Chief Arnook, Master Pakku, Katarra, Sokka, and Aang.

"This will be a long and hard journey, Princess." Chief Arnook said, studying me as if I would betray them in a moment's notice, which is understandable since they had just been attack brutally by the Fire Nation. "You will most likely starve for many weeks. You may not even survive this. Are you sure you want to go through with this plan?" I thought of Lu Ten and Taiyou. They would probably be informed of mine and Zhao's deaths, and taken into the palace to be raised by nannies. I trusted Azula would be with them as often as possible, but she will also see them as future competition. They will be completely exposed to Father.

"Yes." I looked him dead in the eye. "I have something worth fighting for."

...

Whoo! End of book one. Surprise ending for you, right? I always wondered what the Gaang and Iroh did after the Moon was restored, like did they share some tea? What about Zuko. Where did he go? I just thought that there was a little time jump that had a lot of potential the creators just decided not to use. So I did. Sorta.

Please review! Tell me what you thought. Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Next chapter! We are now into book two! EARTH! YAAAAASSSSS!

...

Four days after the siege of the North.

I was set adrift at sea.

.

.

.

.

It was so cold, but the sun was blisteringly hot, I could feel it through my uniform. I was alone, I could tell because for miles either direction, there was nothing in sight.

Chief Arnook and several of his warriors, including Sokka and his sister Katarra of the Southern Water Tribe, and Aang the Avatar, set me adrift in Fire Nation waters. They had been somewhat 'merciful' and gave me a supply of water that would last for three days. I only took a sip today and yesterday, knowing that it takes three days to kill a person through dehydration. I was going to make that water last for at least ten days. That gave me two and a half weeks stranded in the ocean.

It would take three more days before a ship even passed this direction. Nearly the entire Fire Nation Navy was destroyed by Aang and La. They would probably come looking for whatever was washed out of Water Tribe waters into our waters, and when they come, they'll find me. I just had to fight.

I prayed to La constantly, begging him to float me in the right direction. I had even asked the spirit in person, before leaving the North Pole, to guide me back to my sons. When I wasn't praying to the Ocean Spirit, I was thinking of Lu Ten and Taiyou. Were they okay? Did they understand what had happened? Were they being taken care of properly?

I could only hope that Father would let them mourn in peace, even for just a week.

...

I was at day eight. I was delirous, seeing things that weren't there, hearing voices. When I dreamed, I walked in a whimsicle land, where spirits roamed freely. I couldn't really speak to them, and they didn't seem to notice me, either.

The only thing that kept me somewhat sane was my sons. I needed to protect them, get back to them.

As the sun set, I took another sip, noting that the waterskin was half full. They will come. La will bring me to them.

...

I slept for what felt like days at a time, I lost count of how long I had been at sea. I stopped drinking my water for fear that I would drink too much too soon, only taking small sips when I began to feel dizzy. It was starting to become hard to think of anything else but this agonizing pain wracking my body. I was toeing the edge of death. My muscles seizing, clenching and knotting. It had started in my legs and then moved to my arms. Now it was my entire body.

"La... Please sa...ve me." I croaked out, vocals weak and mouth drier than a desert. The Moon smiled at me. Yue was with me, too.

...

"Man overboard!" I came to my senses. I heard splashes, and engines... A ship. It was a ship. I felt hands on my body, feeling for a pulse. "She's alive!" A man yelled. I felt far away. Suddenly, a young man's face leaned over mine.

"You'll be okay. Stay with me. Keep fighting." his voice began to fade, his face replaced with Lu Ten and Taiyou. I smiled, floating effortlessly through blackness.

...

"... n't believe she... siege... barbarians... dehyd... nineteen... ays..." I caught a part of a conversation. I felt foggy, and ill. I managed to turn my body enough for me to wretch.

"Princess!" Hands were holding my hair up, gripping my shoulders, torso, and arms. "It's okay, you're safe now, Princess Roku. We're almost to port."

"Where...?" I coughed. What was happening? I tried to open my eyes, but they were so heavy. "Wa...ter." A cool metal rim was against my mouth. The cool wash of water down my throat was heavenly. I felt a surge of adrenaline as I grasped for the cup, guzzling the water down. "More." I demanded, wheezing. They gave me three more drinks before I was satisfied enough to take in my surroundings.

I could tell I was in a ship infirmary. The doctor, and three assistants were hovering over me, prepared to give me more water, which I took gladly.

"How long...?" I asked, my vocal chords burning from lack of use.

"We estimate that you've been at sea for about nineteen days, we aren't sure when the savages set you adrift, we only know how long it's been since the battle." The doctor spoke softly, filling my cup up again. "We were lucky to find you when we did. Another day, and you would have died."

"Agni guided you too me." I said softly. I thanked the Ocean Spirit silently.

"Get some rest, Princess. We are a day out from the capital." one of the nurses said. The doctor, who was a man, left the room so that the one female nurse could apply ointment to my sunburns, which were blistering, bursting open at the slightest touch. It was agonizing and humiliating. She had to strip me naked, as I had been exposed to the sun day in and day out that I had been burned right through my tattered uniform. Once the horrible burns were treated and rewrapped, I continued to drink water until I needed to relieve myself.

That, of course, required assistance as I could barely move on my own.

...

Ever since I had been brought back to the Fire Nation, people treated me like I was glass; fragile. I had been put on bed rest, and for the first five days my sons weren't allowed to see me because I was so severely sunburned. I was upset at not being able to see them, but at the same time I didn't want them to see me like this. Azula visited me briefly before she had been sent on a mission to capture both Zuko and Uncle, and then finish what Zuko had started.

"Are you upset about Zhao?" Azula asked me one day. I considered my words carefully.

"No. He deemed it appropraite to kill a spirit. I would have killed him myself for what he did to Tui, but La beat me to it." I said. She stared at me in surprise. "Azula, the Spirits are not to be trifled with, that is a dead fool's game." She only nodded and sipped her ginsing tea. I was only allowed to drink cool water and eat lukewarm broths.

After ten days of intense treatment, the blisters had gone, leaving behind horrible scars all across my back, my arms, and on my face. My legs had thankfully been spared as they had been in the water for the most part. I had avoided hypothermia because of my ability to raise my body temperature. I had been unable to firebend the water around me as by the fifth day adrift, I was too weak to even create a small spark. But, my body's natural survival instincts granted me the power to raise my body temperature to a much higher degree. It had also subsequently burned off any fats and a majority of my muscles, but I could regain those.

Pakku's plan had worked. Ozai believed that I had been taken captive after being overtaken by multiple master waterbenders, then sentenced to death by the Northern Water Tribe chief and set adrift. I was considered a victim to the public. I was a woman who had fought bravely and tirelessly against savages, losing her beloved husband, then set adrift with a small canteen of water. I held the people's favor for the throne now.

I didn't want it, though. That was Zuko's birthright.

...

I screamed in pain as the doctors peeled off another layer of burned flesh, it was thin and watery. It made the scars seem less prominent, though, so I put up with the agony. It was a long and painful process, and it had been going on for a span of weeks now.

"Alright, that's the last one for today, Princess." The head doctor sighed as one of the nurses slathered soothing ointment across the bright red skin of my back. The maids helped me redress in loose robes. I sighed, sipping on cool water. I have been unable to quench my thirst ever since being adrift at sea.

Azula had been gone for months, taking with her Mai and Ty Lee. They had gone to Omashu, or New Ozai as it is being called now. Ba Sing Se is the last Earth Kingdom stronghold, and knowing Azula, she will be the one to burn it to the ground.

I was broken from my thoughts when the doors to my private champers opened and in ran Lu Ten and Taiyou.

"Mama! Mama!" They cheered, clambering onto my bed to lay on either side of me. "Story! Tell story!"

"Alright." I said, my voice had become hoarser as well, the doctors say it will probably return to normal eventually. "There was once a prince. He was a smart prince, too. He had a dear friend that shared his birthday with him." I started out, the story of Roku and Sozin was one they hadn't heard yet. They clung to every word, gasping in surprise and in horror.

The day wore on, the boys running in and out of my rooms to either go play in the nursery, eat, or play outside. I couldn't join them, sadly, as I still struggled with mobility, but I was getting to where I could walk by myself once I was standing. That also meant I couldn't train. Not until my skin was fully healed. That could take months, maybe even years before my body was back to normal.

...

Three months of intense treatment and I could now go through basic motions of hand-to-hand combat and basic firebending forms. It was a relief knowing that my progress was starting to pick up. The doctors were positive that I would make a full recovery within the year.

I had also been joining Father in war meetings, now that I was relieved of bed rest. I had returned to my regular duties as the Fire Nation Princess. I was also officially retired as a general, and named as the youngest general to retire due to severe injuries. That didn't exclude me from speaking at war meetings.

Things were looking bleak for the Avatar. He was in Ba Sing Se, Azula had reported to us. She had infiltrated the King's court just days ago. It was only a matter of time before Ba Sing Se fell. We were also beginning preparations for the Day of the Black Sun where Fire Nation enemies planned to attack the mother land while we were completely vulnerable. If Azula hadn't of infiltrated the Earth King's court, the Day of the Black Sun could have been the end of the Hundred Year War. Now, Piandao and I had to change our plans for the invasion.

Lu Ten and Taiyou would be four next month. I couldn't believe how fast time was flying. They had constantly asked me when Da would come visit, but as each day passes, they ask less and less. Zhao may have been a bad man, but he had been a decent father, and it hurt knowing that one day, my sons will realize that they never really knew their father. I only hoped that they would still have a paternal figure.

Lu Ten was kneeling in front of me as I combed through his dark brown hair. It was shoulder-length and often worn up in a typical topknot and crown. Taiyou's hair was jet black and several inches longer than his elder's hair. He wore it half up and half down, his crown pinned to his topknot. I pressed a kiss atop Lu Ten's head and let him return to play with his brother.

Lu Ten was still to young to start training with Piandao, but he has been in beginner lessons for hand-to-hand martial arts along with Taiyou who was also starting his firebending lessons. I attended each of their training sessions to support them. I felt so proud of my babies. I was beginning to notice that they were becoming competitive with each other. While I was okay with small doses, I refused to let it turn into what Zuko and Azula had.

They were growing up so fast, and things were starting to become so bleak.

...

Ba Sing Se had fallen. Azula had returned home with Zuko. They had also brought Uncle with them, but as a prisoner. When I had heard of Iroh's predicament, I went and saw him immediately. When he saw my still welted face, though it wasn't nearly as noticeable now, he looked conflicted.

"I should have insisted you come with us." He sighed, we spoke softly even though I had ordered the guards away. "Maybe then, Zuko would not have chosen this path."

"Uncle, what will we do?" I asked him. I told him about the Day of the Black Sun. He informed me of the Avatar's death. A feeling a fear filled me. Was it destined for the world to fall to the Fire Nation?

"Do not fear, I still have hope." Uncle told me. "There are many in the Order, we must instill the practice of Neutral Jing."

"What is Neutral Jing, Uncle?" I was slightly bewildered. He smiled at me knowingly.

"Neutral Jing is the third most important Jing, which are used predominately in earthbending. Positive Jing, Negative Jing, and Neutral Jing. Though, King Bumi insists there are many more. Positive Jing is knowing when to strike, Negative for when to defend, and Neutral is knowing when to-"

"Not do anything." I finished, realizing what Iroh was telling. He nodded.

"Yes, we must wait and see." Iroh concluded. Before I left he called out to me. "Watch out for Zuko. He will go through a trying time." I nodded, then turned and left.

...

I didn't see my siblings until later that evening when we had a small feast celebrating our victory. Zuko's hair had grown out, and was now pulled back into a topknot held up by his crown. I wondered if Father was going to return Zuko's birthright or not. Father sat at the head of the table, I was across from him, my sons on either side of me, Zuko to Father's right, and Azula to Father's left. We ate silently, save for the twins who babbled on about their day to me, unsure of how to go about each other as we were less of a family and more of a group of strangers. I could tell Zuko was already struggling with an inner turmoil, probably over Uncle.

So we sat in silence, the twins chatting softly.

...

There it is! I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment! Constructive Criticism welcome!


	10. Chapter 10

Now that we are to the part when Zuko is back home, which lasts for about two and a half months. So this part will be drawn out a little longer, a couple of chapters at least before the invasion even starts. So, onto CHARACTER ARCHS! OMGGGGGGGGG! And also, Book Two: Earth was like... one chapter. I didn't realize how short this story would be, but I don't mind. DO you? Tell me via review!

...

I sat watching my sons as they played by the turtle-duck pond, thinking back to when I had given birth to them in that same general spot. It was amusing to know that they naturally had an infatuation with the small pond.

"Zuko, you might as well sit with me." I smiled, sensing my brother not far from me. I heard him sigh as he moved to sit on the bench that I had placed here just a few years ago. "You know, you get to celebrate my sons' birthday with them this year."

"And many more, too." Zuko smiled. Then he frowned. "Roka... Did I make the right choice?"

"... Zuko... There will never be a true answer to that. Not one that anyone can give you, anyways. Only you can decided what is right for you." I told him.

"You sound like Uncle." He groaned. I smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment, just so you know." I chuckled before yelling at Lu Ten to get out of the mud. It was too late, though, his silk garb was already ruined. "You were just like that, you know. Ursa could never keep you away from here. My sons have an excuse, I gave birth to them here. What's yours?"

"It's peaceful. Like time is still here. There's no war, no expectations, no duty, no guilt, nothing." Zuko said after a moment of contemplation. "It was like neutral ground for Azula and I, I don't think we ever fought here."

"You're right. But, I think that's because Azula rarely ever came here because it was your spot. Which is unlike her because she likes to take from you." I nudged him. He grinned and nudged me back.

"Azula's not bad."

"I know, I helped raise her, remember?" I scoffed. "Of course she isn't bad. She's just..."

"Azula."

"Yeah..." We sat in silence for a moment, then broke into silly giggles. "I'm glad you'll get to know your nephews finally."

"I'm sorry I missed so much time with them." Zuko frowned in disappointment.

"It wasn't your fault." I told him, it had been Father's. I brushed my hand against Zuko's scarred cheek. We sat there for hours, talking and watching the twins. When it was time for their naps, Zuko helped me carry them to their rooms where we washed them up and prepared them for sleep. I pressed a kiss to each brow, Zuko watching me from the doorway. "Goodnight, little turtle ducks." I whispered, their little amber eyes already drifting close.

'You're a good mother, Roka." Zuko told me as we left. I smiled and thanked him.

"So tell me how things are with Mai." I eyed him, noting the slight blush forming on his cheeks. "You two make a sweet couple."

"We're... uh... testing the waters." he managed to choke out. I laughed at him as we entered the courtyard where the trio of girls were already gathered.

"Sister, Brother." Azula called, "Care to join us?"

"Why not." I said "It's not like you mind someone who's a decade older than you handing around." I scoffed, stopping anyways.

"But you're really fun, Roka, not like those other nobles and such." Ty Lee assured me enthusiastically. Mai just rolled her eyes as Zuko moved to stand beside her.

We spent the afternoon lounging about, training, and even a little goofing off. It was pleasant.

...

It's been three weeks since Zuko's return home, and I could tell he was becoming anxious over something. He had been spending time in the library often, researching on something that he didn't speak to anyone about. Just a few days ago he had disappeared in the afternoon, and didn't return until late in the evening. I was concerned for his well being because I know he has been trying to confront Uncle Iroh, but Iroh has been steadfast on his neutral jing. It was taking its toll on Zuko who was becoming more short fused everyday.

But, I have been unable to talk with Zuko because Father has sent me to several nobles as a diplomat, offering sanctuary during the invasion for a certain price. I didn't like that Father wasn't just giving shelter to his subjects, but was just taking money from the rich and leaving the middle and lower class to be collateral damage.

When I returned home from this last trip, I learned that Father had sent the group of teens to Ember Island with Lo and Li for a vacation. I attended war meetings for that whole week, and was unable to see them. But, when they returned, there seemed to be a deeper understanding for each other. Mai and Zuko had definitely improved something in their relationship as they were not so pushy with each other. Azula even seemed a little nicer to Ty Lee, who in turn wasn't as... Ty Lee. Though, the acrobat had taken my sons under her wing, teaching them to somersault and cartwheel, much to their enjoyment. She was even teaching them some basic Chi blocking.

It was rather displeasing to have my arms deadened. After a severe punishment, the boys vowed to never chi block me again. Ty Lee even refused to look me in the eye after that for several days.

...

I planned for Lu Ten and Taiyou to travel with me to Piandao's home at the end of the week. It was time for Lu Ten to start his training with Piandao, and I would have to leave my firstborn with the older man. It wasn't that I didn't trust Piandao, I trusted him more than my own Father. I just didn't want to separate the boys, they had never been apart for more than a few hours. Now they would only see each other every two weeks. Taiyou was already enrolled under a firebending master and would be sent to live with him for a few days at a time, having already shown great promise in being pushed up to a higher level.

When we arrived at Piandao's estate, the distinct sound of metal striking metal along with Piandao shouting instructions. I sent the handmaids that had come with us away before entering the training yard. There I found Piandao battling a young man, who I didn't recognize at first.

It was Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. I led my sons up onto the upper patio above where Sokka's sister Katara, another smaller girl, and Avatar Aang stood, watching the fight with fear. They were so engrossed in the battle that they didn't notice us. I softly instructed Lu Ten to watch the fight carefully. Piandao's servant offered me a cup of jasmine tea, which I took with a slice of lemon.

Sokka was doing well, especially against a Master of the blade. He was agile enough to avoid Piandao's attacks. They eventually disappeared into the bamboo garden that my sons were fond of hiding in when it was time for us to leave. When they reemerged Sokka managed to gain the upper hand by flinging dirt into Piandao's eyes. In the end, though, Piandao defeated the younger blind. I almost chuckled when the three on the sidelines jumped to defend Sokka. However, Piandao only sheathed his sword, rather impressively.

"I think I'm too old to be battling the Avatar." Piandao said after complimenting Sokka.

"How did you know I was the Avatar?" Aang asked suddenly. He had hair, which was odd for an airbender. Though it was probably crucial for their disguises to appear as normal Fire Nation Citizens.

"I connected the pieces when you brought that meteor. I knew from the beginning that Sokka was obviously a Water Tribe name, you should try Lee." Piandao said. "There's a million Lee's."

"But, you were still willing to teach me, even though I wasn't Fire Nation?" Sokka asked in confusion. Piandao and I smiled knowingly.

"The way of the sword doesn't belong to only one nation. Knowledge of the arts belongs to us all." Piandao explained as he handed a sword to Sokka. "Sokka, you must continue your training on your own, but if you continue down this path, I believe you will become even a better swordsman than I am." the look on Sokka's face was rewarding to witness as he grasped the sheathed sword to his chest.

In the end they left with a white lotus tile from Piandao. That was when I allowed Lu Ten and Taiyou to go and play. It was dusk, and soon Taiyou and I would have to leave Lu Ten here, but for now they could play together.

"Why didn't you tell them about the invasion?" I asked, as we sat on the balcony watching the boys.

"Even before the Fire Lord knew of the Day of the Black Sun, I had a feeling that the invasion wouldn't have ended the war, young one. It may have delayed the Fire Lord's plans, but Avatar Aang must be a fully recognized Avatar before he could possibly contend with your father." Piandao sighed. "It's time for you to return to the palace, Princess. Lu Ten will be in good hands, and both of your sons will be protected by the Order."

"I understand, Master." I said, standing and telling Taiyou to say goodbye to Lu Ten. It was a tearful event, but Lu Ten was lead inside by Master Piandao as I carried Taiyou to the carriage. My youngest fell asleep as we left Piandao's estate. Taiyou's head rested on my lap as I carded my fingers through his black hair. I smiled as he clutched Ran, he and Lu Ten had switched dragons before we had left.

It was late when we arrived at the palace, and I was tired. I had a new hope now that I knew Aang was alive and well.

...

Alright, so Roka saw the Gaang, but didn't reveal herself to them. Originally I did have her meeting Toph in this chapter, but then I didn't have a solid reason as to why she wouldn't reveal that their plans to attack the Fire Nation were completely foiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Duh dudu DUUUUUUH! Guess who?! MEEEEEE! Please review!

...

There were three weeks left before the assault on the Fire Nation would be enacted. Preparations for the bunkers have been kicked into high gear, the Dai Li agents Azula brought home from Ba Sing Se were put in charge o f excavations since they were the only earthbenders in the Fire Nation. Father expected the bunkers to be as luxurious as the palace, as well. It would take another week for the Dai Li to finish, then we would just barely finish the interior design in time for the invasion. It was ridiculous to me, but, I made it happen. I also made sure that there were separate chambers for each of the royal family members so that Father wouldn't realize that Lu Ten and Taiyou were not in the bunkers. Azula was already off preparing a plan of distraction to protect Father if the Avatar did manage to find the bunkers.

I had taken my training up a notch. I was almost to the skill level I had before I entered the army. Azula easily beat me in mock fights, but with each one I resorted to different methods to survive a little longer. Zuko was hesitant to fight me, but relented after I nearly fried him. I may physically not be as strong as I once was, but my fire still burned the hottest.

I had also taken to practicing my lightening bending, as it required smoother, gentler motions that didn't strain my damaged skin. I was starting to become quite fast with the element, too. Producing lightening with quick thrusts instead of going through winding motions to build it up. Azula was frustrated that she couldn't produce lightening as fast as I could, which amused us when ever she tried to practice with me.

"Azula, it may require a more mature mentality." I finally said after she failed for the hundredth time in a course of several days. She scowled, huffing as she stormed off. I shook my head as Ty Lee made to follow her, but Mai stopped her. "She needs time to accept that she can't always be the best."

"But..." Ty Lee seemed hesitant to let her friend be upset alone, but for fear of possible bodily harm from a slightly unstable Azula was enough to convince the circus girl to stay.

"How do you bend lightening?" Zuko asked. He had been really distracted lately, I had caught him staring at Sozin's portrait the other day with a look of... I don't really know, but it wasn't a good one.

"Like a water bender and an air bender dancing." I replied. The look the three gave me was one of disbelief. "I'm serious. Lightening has always been elusive to firebenders because we are so highly emotional and passionate, which isn't necessarily a bad thing, but lighting is the 'cold fire' and requires complete peace of mind." I explained to them as I started to move through a basic form for lightening. It was one of the first ones Uncle Iroh had taught me. The first being how to redirect lightening. "Firebenders who can produce lightening are ones with cold blood. But firebenders who can manipulate lightening are ones with peace of mind. Like Uncle Iroh. He learned from watching waterbenders and air nomad scrolls. He used these teachings to build a new regime of techniques for firebending. But, he ended up learning how to manipulate lightening, even redirect it. He is a true master of fire." I concluded as lightening crackled around my finger tips, the fresh smell of ozone lingering in my nostrils as I released a small bolt into the sky.

When I relaxed and turned back to my brother and the two girls, I found myself looking at Ozai, who was watching me with predatory like eyes from the distant balcony. I glanced away, not wanting to acknowledge him. Zuko was staring at me with a slightly pained expression, probably from the mention of Iroh. I felt hopeful that he regretted his decision to turn on Uncle in Ba Sing Se.

"Whao." Ty Lee said, staring at me with awe. "That is so cool, Roka." I smiled and thanked her.

"Uncle taught you how to redirect lightening, yes?" I asked Zuko. He nodded in confirmation. "Good, don't forget that you must channel it through your stomach, not your chest."

"Yes, I remember." Zuko said. I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Come on, Azula's probably gone to eat dinner by now. She'll be okay when we find her." I assured Ty Lee.

...

I found myself carrying a small Pai Sho board with two separate bags of tiles, one for each player, through the dim halls of the prison. I turned and found a tall male guard standing before Uncle's cell block.

"Halt!" He called, I did as I was told as the guard approached me. "Princess Roka, what are those?"

"Pai Sho, my Uncle's favorite game. I wish to play with him as there is no one as good as him." I answered. He cocked a brow at me.

"I have to check it before you can go in." He said. I handed him the bags and the board, which were completely clear of anything suspicious. "How exactly are you going to play with that old man?"

"You're going to let me into his cell, soldier." I said, noting the sound of disgust when he said 'old man.'

"You can't do that." He said in disbelief.

"Why? Do you think I can't protect myself, soldier? He is just an old man." I scoffed as I took his keys from him. "Either you unlock it, or I'll do it."

"No, I'll get it." he scowled. He unlocked the first door, then led me to the barred door where I could see Uncle curled up in the corner, looking rather feeble-minded.

"Uncle, I brought Pai Sho with me." I called, knowing his game.

"Who are you?" he slurred his words together. I let a pitiful look mask my face when the soldier turned to look at me incredulously.

"Are you sure?" the man asked me, but unlocked the door when I glared at him.

"You are dismissed, soldier." I said once the door was locked behind me. "I'll call for you when we are done."

"But... Yes, Princess." He relented. I watched him leave before turning to Uncle who was smiling at me slyly.

"You sly weasel-rat." I hissed with a grin of my own. He chuckled softly, helping me set up the board.

"Thank you, Roka, this is a pleasant surprise." Uncle greeted me, kissing each cheek. "It has been a long time. I assume Ozai has kept you busy with the preparations."

"Yes, he is quite outrageous." I sighed, starting the game with the white lotus gambit. "There's only a week left before the attack."

"You're afraid Lu Ten and Taiyou will get caught in the crossfire." Iroh said gently. I nodded.

"I know Piandao will protect them and get them to safety, but I can't help but be worried that my actions will cause more harm than damage to my sons." I replied. Iroh only nodded.

"Being a parent requires much worry." Iroh said. "It was difficult watching Lu Ten take the front lines, knowing that he could die."

"But that was his choice, Uncle. Iroh was so proud of you, he wanted to make you proud of him, too." I said, recalling my older cousin's words to me before he left that day, to never return. "My sons can't choose."

"It gets scarier when they do choose, though." Iroh informed me. "But you will always have someone to support you, and they will find someone to support them as well."

"Really?" I asked uncertainly. He chuckled and moved another piece across the board, effectively completing the lotus.

"You can always find a friend." Uncle smiled, a sad twinkle in his eyes. I hugged him before calling the guard, Uncle reverted back to his madness, fooling the guard effectively. I went to bed that night, praying to the spirits to protect my sons.

...

It was time. Father and Azula had gone down into the bunker the day before the actual attack, which gave me enough time to sneak Taiyou and Lu Ten to Piandao at the edge of the palace walls where he would take them to a safe house until the end of the war. I wasn't expected in the bunkers until the evening before the attack, so it didn't raise anyone's suspicions when I was still hurrying about the palace corridors.

I wrote a letter to Azula. I told her everything in the letter, how I had come to realize that the Fire Nation had lost its way, and that I was joining the Avatar. I didn't mention anything about Zuko because I didn't know what he would choose. The last war meeting we had before the evacuation was a rather brutal one for us.

Father had asked Zuko his opinion on the Earth Kingdom resistance. Which Zuko unintentionally convinced Ozai to completely destroy the Earth Kingdom the day of Sozin's Comet by harnessing it's power to burn the entire country. It had been appalling, and I thought I was going to be ill right there in the room.

But, I kept it together. I could tell Zuko was horrified, though. So, I had hope he would turn away from the Fire Nation as well.

Once I was down in the bunkers I began to set my plan in place. I would find Zuko and ty to convince him to come with me while the nation was under attack, then we would escape and follow the Avatar. I already had a small war balloon prepared with supplies for two people. I knew Avatar Aang would probably accept me easily after the North Pole, but Zuko was another story.

I laid down on my bed, I would need my rest for tomorrow.

...

Alright, the invasion is next chapter! Hope you enjoyed, and I guess I lied about stretching this out, didn't I? Oops...


	12. Chapter 12

And now onto the DAY OF THE BLACK SUUUUUN!

...

The invasion had started. While I wasn't there to see the first part of the fight myself, what little information that had made it's way to me during the time had told me that the small force of earthbenders and Water Tribe warriors told me these people were ready to win. Not that I could blame them. These people were tired of suffering.

The eclipse wouldn't happen for another twenty minutes, and it would only last for eight, but that was enough time for the Avatar to find Ozai if he started searching now. It would also give me enough time to find Zuko, who was not in his designated room. I was searching the halls, checking larger rooms where citizens of the palace city were sheltered. I couldn't find him. The only place I had yet to look were the corridors around Ozai's chamber. I couldn't fathom why he would be there, though, so it would be the last place I would look. There were four minutes until the eclipse began, and I needed to find Zuko soon or we would be stuck for eight minutes, giving the palace guards plenty of time to find and capture us.

I was starting to feel a wane in my chi. It was beginning. I rounded the corner to see Azula. I was quick to hide behind a pillar before she could see me. She was entering the decoy chambers with two Dai Li agents. I sighed and shook my head before moving on. The only place Zuko could possibly be is in Father's chambers. As I ran down the hall I passed by Aang, Sokka, and the small girl. I didn't have time to stop and warn them, today wasn't going to be a victory for them anyways. I met Aang's eyes with apologetic ones. They paused, and I turned slightly.

"If you know what's best for you, leave now." I called as I rounded another corner. It would take me three minutes to get to Zuko, and another five to get to the balloon I had already prepared for flight. I wasn't concerned for Uncle because he had a plan of escape, and was probably already enacting it. He would meet up with the rest of the Order, as most of them who are in captivity have probably already escaped, and Omashu is on its way to being free, which will serve as headquarters.

I had to hurry, I don't know what Zuko is planning, or if he would side with Ozai, but I would have a limited time to escape if Zuko was with Ozai and attacked me.

When I got to the small doors that led to Ozai, I was shocked to find them already opened. I paused and listened to what Zuko was saying.

"... That's another thing. I'm not taking orders from you anymore." I heard my little brother say confidently. I felt pride swell in my chest at each word Zuko said. I was relieved to know that he had finally found his destiny.

"You really are a coward." Ozai said, Zuko was walking away at this point. "Speaking the truth in the middle of an eclipse. Why don't you stay. Don't you want to know what happened to your mother?" Zuko stopped. I could already feel the power returning to my chi. I knew Ozai was goading him so that he could kill Zuko. I could faintly smell ozone, something that my nose had become extremely sensitive to. I could only watch as Zuko took the bait.

I didn't know that Ursa had gone as far as kill Azulon to save Zuko, nor did I know that Azulon had ordered Ozai to kill Zuko. I listened as Ozai said banishment was too light of a punishment. I moved forward and shot a bolt of lightening at Ozai as Zuko took a full attack, bending the lightening and redirecting it back at Ozai, both bolts knocked him against the wall behind him, causing the Fire Nation emblem to fall. I grabbed Zuko, not waiting for Ozai to gather himself.

"We have to go, now." I said as we ran through the halls.

"What about Uncle?" Zuko said, "I have to apologize."

"You'll get your time to repent to Uncle, but he's long gone by now." I said. Zuko insisted on seeing for himself, though. So we made a quick detour at the Palace prison. There we found exactly what I expected.

"It was like he was a one man army!" the soldier, who I recognized, whimpered. Zuko frowned and finally followed me to the war balloon. I pounded fire into the furnace, making the invention rise into the air, which was something entirely new to me.

We hung in the clouds, caused by the waterbenders, and waited for the air bison to be spotted.

"There!" Zuko said, pointing to our right. We navigated the balloon to follow the fast paced animal. It would be a long day of travelling.

...

Zuko realized we were heading for the Western Air Temple, he was already familiar with the path to the ancient Air Nomad temple as it had been the first place he had started searching for the Avatar over three years ago.

We landed the balloon and hid it in the forests above the temple. We used a rope to access the temple, landing on a balcony patio with three large monk statues. Once standing among the ruins, I notice Zuko seemed somewhat upset. I laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, knowing that he had started a hard journey here not long ago, and now he was starting an even harder one.

"It'll be okay, Zuko." I assured him gently. "You're doing the right thing, Uncle would be so proud of you."

"... I can't believe I was so selfish, Roka." he said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Uncle's been nothing short of kind and understanding to me. He's been a father to me, and I took his love for granted." I embraced Zuko as he seemed to crumble a little.

"He knows you love him, and he knows that you were tempted by something you thought you wanted your whole life." I assured him. "When we see Uncle again, I know he will embrace you. Not hate you."

"How can he not hate me?" Zuko choked out. "He was imprisoned because of me. He was forced to come with me when I was exiled. He endured nothing but humiliation from me."

"No, no Zuko, he didn't." I denied. "Iroh is so proud of you. You're like a son to him. He is concerned for you, but he knows you chose the right path."

"Really?" Zuko said, leaning back. I nodded, smiling at him gently. We looked up when we heard the air bison's groan, before darting behind a pillar. I didn't understand why Zuko was hiding, but I let him drag me behind him. We eventually went back to the balloon and set up a small camp because Zuko wasn't quite ready to face the Avatar, saying that they'd probably want to take time to collect themselves after a hard defeat, which was reasonable.

In the end, Zuko used me to practice his proposition to train the Avatar in firebending.

"Why won't you come with me?" He asked frustrated. "They trust you!"

"Exactly, they need to trust you, Zuko. It is your destiny to teach Avatar Aang firebending, not mine." I said. "I will wait here, and you can come get me when you've convinced them to take you." After several more awkward attempts at practicing, I finally just sent him to the temple to try his luck.

...

Zuko came back an hour later, completely soaked and looking rather defeated.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to admit that I sent an assassin after them." He groaned as he collapsed beside me. He placed his head in his hands, shoulder slumped.

"The only thing you can keep doing is be persistent. They will soon accept you." I said. "Try again tomorrow, but for now, why don't we get some rest, it'll be dark soon and we'll want a fire to keep away unwanted animals." I said. Zuko nodded and took it upon himself to gather the wood. Once the fire was going we ate a small dinner before laying down to rest.

I couldn't sleep though, I was thinking of my sons. I decided to go for a walk to try and clear my head. As I wandered through the forest I was tripped by a rock. I found myself with a fist to my face as the small girl who travelled with the Avatar leaned over me.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Princess Roka. I came with Zuko." I replied, rather shocked by her surprise attack. Then again, I was expecting a little alone time. Surprise smoothed the blind girl's face as she moved to help me stand up. I winced as the scarred skin on my back strained.

"Why didn't you speak with Zuko earlier?" the girl asked.

"It's Zuko's destiny to train Avatar Aang, not mine. I'm just here to contribute." I told her. "Why are you wandering our neck of the woods?"

"Oh... Uh, well I agree that Zuko should teach Aang firebending. I figured if he knew at least one person was on his side that he wouldn't give up on trying to convince the others."

"Hmm, I understand that the Water Tribe siblings and the Avatar are bitter. They only see Zuko for what he was, and don't believe he is capable of change." I said as we started to walk.

"... You sound like an old man I once shared tea with shortly after I joined Aang." Toph said. "His name was-"

"Iroh? Yes, he is mine and Zuko's uncle." I chuckled as it clicked in her mind.

"Yeah, I remember now!" She smiled.

"I didn't catch your name, eathbender." I said.

"It's Toph. Toph Beifong." the blind girl smiled. She frowned suddenly. "How can we convince Aang, Katara, and Sokka that Zuko really is changed this time?"

"We can't. Only Zuko can. He must earn their trust if Aang is ever going to call him Master." I sighed. "But, you are all still children, thrust into war."

"You speak like you're a mom." Toph huffed.

"I am a mother." I countered. "That's why I am here, to give my sons a better world." She bowed her head slightly. "I assume you miss your own parents."

"... No... They only thought of me as weak and dependent. I was blind and unable to defend myself. Jokes on them, I mastered earthbending, created metalbending, and am training the Avatar while fighting the Fire Nation." Toph scoffed. But, I could tell that there was a lot of pain.

"I wish I had parents who loved me as much as yours do." I said. "I have Ozai for a Father. None of us were ever good enough for him. My own stepmother, Princess Ursa, killed Azulon to save Zuko from Ozai. Ozai was supposed to kill him if he wanted to ascend the throne over Uncle Iroh."

"That's... brutal." Toph said, stopping and turning towards me. "How are you not as messed up as Zuko and Azula?"

"I was." I said. "When I was fifteen I joined the military, following my older cousin Lu Ten's footsteps. At sixteen I was placed on the front lines shortly after Uncle's attempt to take Ba Sing Se. For a long time, I was cruel and merciless. I killed children, Toph Beifong. I committed horrendous war crimes that I plan to pay for when this war is over with."

Toph didn't say anything for a long time. Her brow was scrunched in deep concentration as we continued to walk towards Zuko and I's camp.

"How did you change?" she asked me softly.

"One night, after I had been promoted to Commander, I had a dream. It wasn't a dream, though. I had somehow fallen into the Spirit World. There I met with a spirit named Nuu who at first was rather uncouth and didn't want to speak with me. I later learned that he was a patron spirit of the air nomads. Something having to do with flying or such, he wasn't very specific. He showed me that my ways would lead to my downfall, and that I would suffer if I didn't change my ways."

"So you woke up and bam you were just good?" Toph asked incredulously. I laughed.

"No, it wasn't until I was almost raped and killed by a fellow officer that I realized something was wrong with my Nation's people. I began to see horrible acts against innocent people who were unable to defend themselves from us. I began to feel an immense guilt. When I returned to the Spirit World I sought out Nuu and begged him to guide me. He did, after some convincing. He also told me to follow my Uncle. I learned later it was because Uncle had walked in the Spirit World himself in search of Lu Ten after my cousin had died during the siege of Ba Sing Se."

"Whoa." Toph said shaking her head. "Your family is crazy."

"Isn't everyone's?" I chuckled. "You should probably wait until Zuko is awake. He's a rather jumpy person and if you snuck up on him, he'd probably attack before ask who it was."

"Dully noted... Have a good walk." With that the small earthbender disappeared into the undergrowth.

...

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

I'm on a roll now! Can't stop me!

...

"WHY AM I SO BAD AT BEING GOOD!?" I entered the small clearing where I found Zuko on his back, it looked like there had been a small scuffle.

"What on earth happened here?" I asked bewildered.

"Toph came, and I thought it was some animal, I didn't know!" Zuko explained, visibly upset with himself. "Uh, I should have waited before firebending!"

"Oh Zuko." I sighed as I sat beside him. "It's going to be a lot harder to convince them to trust you."

"I know." he groaned sitting up. "I'd better go and make sure she makes it back safely. They'll probably want to take me as their prisoner, so if I'm not back by this evening, it's because I'm a captive."

"Good luck, Turtle-Duck." I said giving him a tight hug. "It'll work out for the best." I watched him leave before starting in on packing up the campsite. Either way, we'd be sleeping at the air temple.

...

I had started towards the Western Air Temple an hour after Zuko had went searching for Toph. I was close enough to the temple to hear and feel the loud explosions. What could possibly be going on there? I dropped the bags I was carrying and ran to the edge of the cliffs in time to see one of the hanging patios get blasted by an unseen force. It didn't take long to realize that it was the assassin Zuko had sent after the Avatar.

"I'll pay you double to stop!" I heard Zuko yell. He must have been suicidal when he attacked the massive man only to be flung aside. The assassin turned and took aim at Zuko. I wasn't fast enough, or close enough to blast him with fire in time to save Zuko. Thankfully my brother was skilled enough to shield himself. He found himself hanging from a vine. I took that as the perfect time to light the assassin up with a little electricity.

The air around me crackled and smelled like burned ozone as I shot my first bolt at the large man. He dodged my first shot, but was unable to protect himself from Katara's water blast of ice shards, taking the brunt of the hit with his metal arm and leg. I leaped off the cliff side and used firebending to propel me forward, dodging the assassin's explosive third eye. The Avatar and his friends had taken cover, but the assassin was blasting the structure they were currently hiding behind. I needed to find a place that would keep me out of the Avatar's way, but give me range to strike the assassin as well. I found myself perched atop a nearby building in sight of the assassin, but I couldn't really see the Avatar's group.

I shot another bolt of lightening at the assassin, knocking him down, but he got back up and shot another mind missile at the Avatar. As I made to fire at him again, a killing blow this time, I notices a flying disc curving its way through the air to strike the man in his third eye, causing more damage than I thought initially.

As the assassin stumbled to his feet and took aim to fire again, something changed, causing him to blow himself up. I watched in surprise as the building he had been standing on crumbled and fell into the gorge below.

...

I watched as Zuko approached the group of young teens.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, thanks Zuko." Avatar Aang said in disbelief. Of course Sokka mentioned his 'boomerang thing.'

"Listen," Zuko started. "I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been through a lot in the past through years, and it's been hard. But, I'm realizing I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow my father could return it to me. But, I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself by choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war, and I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world." Zuko explained. He turned and bowed to Toph, who was sitting on a rock, I could see her burned soles. "I'm sorry for what I did to you, it was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild, so as a firebender I need to be more careful and control my bending. So I don't hurt people unintentionally."

Zuko's words must have struck a chord with the Avatar. "I think you are supposed to be my firebending teacher. When I first tried to learn firebending, I burned Katara. And after that, I never wanted to firebend again. BUt, now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. I'd like you to teach me." Aang bowed to Zuko, who looked relieved.

"Thank you!" Zuko said, bowing in return. "I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group."

"Not so fast, I still have to ask my friends to see if it's okay with them." Aang said. In the end, Zuko was in. But, he still had a long way to go.

...

"Wait, so you were the one shooting lightening?" Sokka asked me as he helped Zuko and I carry our stuff to our shared room.

"Yes, it doesn't strain my scars." I replied. He glanced at me in confusion.

"In the North Pole you bended fire just fine... Oh." He must have remembered how I chose to get home.

"I was stranded for nineteen days at sea. I was so severely sunburned, Sokka, that they had to surgically remove several layers of tissue to even begin healing my skin. My arms and face are much better, you can barely seen the scars now, but my back to the brunt of the sun." I said. "I doubt even the greatest of healers could have fully healed me."

"Maybe Katara can help you." Sokka suggested. I thought back to the angry look I saw on the waterbender's face when she agreed to let Zuko in and thought better of it.

"She's unhappy to have Fire Nation amongst her closest friends and allies. I doubt she would be willing to set aside her inner feud to heal someone she barely knows." I told him. He frowned at that, but didn't exactly argue.

"Why have Zuko train Aang, though? I mean, no offense, but we trust Roka way more than we do you, Zuko." Sokka said.

"It's his destiny, I have my own, as do you, Sokka." I answered once more as Sokka pushed open a door to a room. There were two beds on either side of the wall with a small table beside both. Zuko and I laid our belongings on our beds. I pulled out the small portrait of Lu Ten and Taiyou, setting them on the small bedside table. I decided that Zuko could use some alone time.

I passed by Katara, who looked conflicted when she saw me, but continued past me. I assumed she was going to threaten Zuko with bodily harm if he so much as breathed the wrong way towards Aang. It was going to be hard to gain her trust.

...

Aang and Zuko decide to start their training the next morning. They left to go somewhere more private. I chose to hang around Toph, as she was really the only one who seemed to trust me wholeheartedly while I was practicing my own bending. She sat with her feet soaking in cool fountain water. As I moved through various firebending forms, I noticed I was drawing in a crowd. Haru, The Duke, Teo, and Sokka all watched me from various positions. I ignored them as I moved through a waterbending form, then changing into air, then earth, before finishing with the Dancing Dragon, which my Uncle taught me after my trips through the Spirit World.

"Is it just me, or did you just use an earthbending form?" Haru asked as he stepped forward. "It's one my dad was teaching me before we joined the invasion."

"Yes, my Uncle Iroh taught me it. He learned new forms by watching other benders, or studying scrolls. It's what makes him the greatest firebender, or bender in general." I answered. "Knowledge of skills isn't just for one nation or element. It is for all."

"That's cute." I turned to see Katara with a urn of water. She was healing Toph's burns again. "So you can heal with fire, now?" she scoffed. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"No, but I can use your own energy against you." She scowled at my aloof answer.

"Yeah? Try using this against me." She snapped as she slung a water whip at me. I brought my forearms together, creating a wall of white fire. Her whip turned to steam against it. I then twisted my body, funneling the flames and encased her, not close enough to harm her, but enough to prevent her from bending enough water to wash the flames away.

"Katara!" I heard Sokka cry out in fear. I finally released the fire, letting it dwindle to nothing, revealing an unscathed waterbender, who looked thoroughly humbled.

"B-but... How?" She stuttered, staring at me. I slumped beside Toph, feeling the strain in my back.

"Like I said, knowledge is for everyone. If you leave your mind open, you will be able to achieve anything, Katara. Imagine what you could do if you use earthbending techniques with your ice blocks?"

"That's amazing!" The Duke exclaimed, the others nodding in agreement.

"Yes, it is." I agreed with them. "I rely more on waterbending and airbending techniques due to my disability, which has also made me better with lightening."

"Speaking of waterbending... Katara should heal your back." Toph said. I glanced at the young bender in mind. She was looking away, debating with herself.

"It's alright." I said, not wanting to put anymore strain on the girl.

"No, I'll do it." Katara said, a firm set to her brow. I studied her for a moment.

"Only if you want to." I said.

"I do."

"Alright." while Katara's doing her magic water thingy, I'm going to go check on Aang and Zuko and their jerk-bending. Ha, jerk-bending!" Sokka chuckled to himself. He strolled away, which led to most of the others to leave as well, other than Toph and Katara.

"You'll need to take your shirt off." Katara instructed. I nodded and untied the gold sash around my waist and sliding off my outer shirt, leaving my in my under-wrappings. She helped me undo the garment, but I held it over my breast to keep a little bit of dignity. I heard her gasp when she took in my back. I knew it still looked really bad, the blisters had been huge and left scarred circles that were taut and stiff, making it hard to stretch the skin.

"Do you still think you want to try?" I said softly. Katara didn't answer for a moment.

"It's better to try and gain some improvement than to not." she finally said as she started to heal my back.

It was the most soothing sensation I had ever felt. I could feel the coolness of the water spread across my skin, hissing gently at the slightly warmer than usual skin. I could feel the change, what little there was.

"It's working!" Katara gasped. She pulled her hands away, "It's still really red, but it looks like most of the scarring is gone." She helped me redo my wrappings and I shrugged on my shirt and tied my sash. I hardly felt any uncomfortable pull across my back when I redressed.

"I feel more mobile." I said. I looked at the young bender. "Thank you. The doctors said that this was something I'd probably live with for the rest of my life."

"You're welcome, Roka." Katara smiled at me, it was the first one I had seen since Zuko and I had arrived. I slid into a form that I had been unable to perform since the burns, but now I could move through it with relative ease, no pulling or tearing on my back.

That night at dinner, I noticed Zuko hanging back, he looked rather disappointed. In what, I couldn't tell you. He finally approached the fire.

"Guys... I lost my stuff." He said, looking rather ashamed. I set my bowl down, not quite understanding what I was hearing.

"Don't look at me! I didn't do it." Toph said.

"No, not that. I-I think I lost my bending." Zuko explained. Katara choked out a laugh.

"How ironic, if you had only lost your bending when you were chasing us." She said maliciously. Zuko seemed to deflate just a little more.

"Maybe you just need to be angry." Aang suggested, which Sokka took the opprotunity to pester Zuko who in turn yelled at him.

"No, look. I don't want my bending to come from anger and hate! That would defeat my entire purpose to help you." Zuko said.

"Maybe you need to get in touch with the origin of your bending." Toph suggested.

"Does that mean he gets to jump in a volcano?" Sokka asked a little too enthusiastically.

"I don't know." Toph scoffed. "Look, when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave. That's when the badger-moles found me. They're the original earthbenders. They were blind like me, and we understood each other. They taught me how to earthbend. It had been so much more than just fighting to them, it was an extension of their senses, their bodies even. They taught me how to see." Toph said. It was insightful, especially with what I had learned about the blind bender the night we met.

"Wow, Toph, that's really amazing." Aang said. "Roka, what are the original firebenders? Air Bison were the original air benders."

"The dragons." I said, Zuko looked bitter.

"Cool, where can we find some dragons?"

"We can't." Zuko spat.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked. "There were plenty of dragons when I was kid."

"Yeah, well that was a hundred years ago." Zuko sighed. "But, there are some Sun Warrior ruins nearby. Maybe we could find some sort of ancient technique there."

"Or, Roka could be Aang's firebending teacher." Katara suggested. She may have gotten over her issues with me, but she still held a grudge against Zuko.

"Yeah, why can't Roka teach Aang?" Sokka asked, he was just curious. All eyes were turned to me. Not even Zuko knew the full extent of my military past. I sighed.

"I can't. Not with how much blood is on my hands." I explained. Toph bowed her head, she knew a good chunk of the story already. "When I was in the Southern Raiders, I did alot of terrible things to innocent people. I killed defenseless men, women... even children. It is not right for me to teach the Avatar."

"Roka?" Zuko muttered in confusion. "I thought... you... but you were stationed in the-"

"Earth Kingdom, yes, after I was in the Southern Raiders. I went through a dark time, where life didn't really concern me. Having Ozai as a father is something I wish on no one. I was so desperate to prove my worth to him, that I became one of the bloodiest, most brutal soldiers in the Fire Nation. I lost my way for many years. That's why I was so protective of you and Azula when I came back. I didn't want you two to ever do what I had." I felt bile rise in the back of my throat. I left the group, not wanting them to see me cry. I took the pictures of Lu Ten and Taiyou from Zuko and I's room before looking to find somewhere where I would have a little privacy for a bit.

...

I fell asleep in the room with a large Pai Sho board. It had been almost laughable when I had stumbled upon it. But, I was too distraught with the memories of my misdeeds. I found myself curled up on the white lotus tile. I fingered the small tile Uncle had given to me when I was initiated into the Order just a few years ago. It was well worn from years of handle. I had cried myself to sleep there on the cold floor.

I awoke what seemed like early in the morning. No one had come to find me, or maybe they just decided to leave me alone for the night. I sat up and stared at my sons' small portraits. I wondered where they were now, if they were safe. I pressed a kiss to each picture and slid them into the large pocket of my shirt along with my white lotus tile. It was time that I returned to the children.

It didn't take long for me to find them, as they were in the same area we had designated as home camp. When I returned, Aang and Zuko had already left for the Sun Warrior ruins, as they would have a half a day of travel to reach it.

There was an awkwardness about the young teens when I was around. I knew it was because they saw me in a new light. One they were used to viewing Fire Nation soldiers with. It would be hard for them since they had come to trust me through my actions with them, only to learn about my past and begin to distrust me. Katara seemed especially conflicted. Only Toph was somewhat normal, as I had confided in her about my past.

So, I helped the blind girl move about the temple, since her feet were still healing. My main concern was that when Zuko returned, how would he react?

...

So, that's this chapter! We'll have Sokka's life changing trip with Zuko next chapter. Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed last chapter! Please review!

...

Zuko and Aang were gone for three days. When they returned from the Sun Warrior trip, they brought back news that was rather exciting, and revealing.

"You said the Masters' names were Ran and Shaw?" I asked, they nodded. "They were red and blue, right?"

"Yeah! How did you know?" Aang asked.

"Because Uncle Iroh always told the boys the story of the Foolish Prince." I muttered sitting back. "There once was a prince who wanted to become the greatest firebender there ever was. So he traveled to the ancient lands to seek out a master. But, he failed to find one who was better than himself. One day he was travelling along a mountain when he stumbled upon two dragons, one red and one blue. He knew them to be wise beings and asked them for help. When they offered to teach him, themselves, he laughed, he didn't believe that a dragon could teach him bending forms when they could only breath fire, which he also knew how to do. So, he left the dragons and continued to walk up the mountain. As he neared the top, he slipped and plummeted to the ground below, screaming for help. The dragons heard him and went to help him. They saved the prince, and in the end he accepted their offer, still doubtful that they could teach him anything. He learned from them, and his firebending became unbeatable, legendary even. Their names were Ran and Shaw." It was a summary of the full story, one that I was very familiar with.

"Uncle told you that story?" Zuko asked. I nodded.

"The boys even have Lu Ten's old stuffed dragons, both named Ran and Shaw." I said. "It's their favorite story, I've told them it a thousand times at least. All this time, it had been about Uncle learning from Ran and Shaw. He must have lied to protect them." Zuko nodded in agreement. We still hadn't discussed what had happened before he had left, or really none of the young teens had approached me about it.

Aang and Zuko commenced to show us the Dancing Dragon, which Sokka and Katara made fun of, much to Zuko's chagrin.

"Hey, isn't that what you were doing last night, Roka?" Haru asked. I nodded.

"Uncle taught me the Dancing Dragon form when I mastered firebending. He said that it would guide me through every form flawlessly, keeping my root firm and by balance unquestionable." I said as I poured a cup of tea. I was no where near the mastery of tea making that Iroh was, but I was decent enough to make Jasmine tea that even Uncle enjoyed.

"Why didn't you ever teach Azula and I?" Zuko asked as he took a seat with the rest of the group. Aang was still trying to get Appa to teach him some airbending forms.

"Because neither of you were true masters of the element. You didn't understand that fire was more than just a dangerous and destructive force. If that is your argument for why firebending is bad, then you will have to apply it to all the elements. Each element is deadly in it's own way. Waterbenders can bloodbend, earthbenders can metal and lavabend, they can also crush their opponent, literally, and airbenders are just as deadly, maybe even more so." I explained, which caught Aang's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. "Air Nomads were, are, the most peaceful people of the four nations."

"Yes, the Air Nomads were knowledgeable pacifists." I agreed. "But, not all airbenders in the past chose to follow the Air Nomad ways. There was an account, one I read in the Imperial Libraries, of an airbender who could suffocate her victims by bending the air out of their lungs. Bloodbending is scary, but so is stealing someone's breath."

"Whoa..." The Duke said, casting Aang a slightly fearful glance. "Benders are... Scary."

"Don't be afraid. You are surrounded by masters." I said. "To be a master of an element, you have to understand the consequences of losing control of your element, and yourself. Everyone is capable of doing dangerous, and even deadly things to other people. It doesn't matter if you're a bender or nonbender. Anyone can hurt anyone."

"... Like Jet." Sokka said, Katara flinched. "He was willing to sacrifice an entire village of innocent people to kill a bunch of Fire Nation soldiers."

"He hated the Fire Nation so much, that he had discovered Uncle and I were firebenders because Uncle heated up his tea when no one was looking, then he tried to prove it until he was arrested by the Dai Li." Zuko supplied another incident with this Jet character. Apparently I wasn't the only one who didn't know Jet, as The Duke, Teo, and Haru shared a look of confusion. Katara ended up telling us about Jet. His story was a reminder that bad people can come from anywhere.

We ate our lunch in relative peace afterwards. Then Zuko and Aang went off to train. It wasn't until late in the evening when Zuko came back to our shared room.

...

Zuko didn't ever bring up my militant history when he came back from training Aang. He just cleaned up and went to bed, softly saying good night before he drifted off to sleep. It wasn't until the next morning that we actually spoke about my past.

"Why didn't you ever tell me, Roka?" Zuko asked as we cooked breakfast, Katara had taken Aang to practice waterbending, so I offered to cook this morning's food.

"I was ashamed of what I had done... I am ashamed of what I have done." I sighed as I stirred the noodles. "I've killed people, some would be your age now." I wasn't facing him, but I could sense the rising tension. "I never wanted you or Azula to know about it, especially our sister. She would have seen it acceptable. In fact, she probably would be fine killing someone now. But, it was never to deceive you, Zuko, but to protect you."

"...I understand." Zuko sighed. "The rice is boiling over." I rushed to save the main course.

...

It was two weeks later when we woke up to find Zuko and Sokka gone on a fishing trip. It wouldn't be for another week until we saw the two older boys. During the time Zuko was gone, I made sure Aang's forms were correct so that he wouldn't start any bad habits. He was a strong bender, though fire did not come naturally to the timid boy. I would watch him from afar while sipping on tea.

"Go rest for now, Avatar." I said as Aang finished with his forms. He relaxed and sat down beside me. "Tea?" I offered, which he took.

"Princess Roka..." Aang started, unsure of how to approach whatever he wanted to ask.

"Yes, Avatar?" I replied, taking another sip of my chamomile tea.

"You said you have two sons... But, who is your husband? Where is he?" Aang finally blurted out. I was baffled for a moment, thinking that surely he already knew. But. the curiosity in his wide eyes was answer to my own doubts.

"You actually met my husband before." I said. I had to tread lightly because I didn't need Aang to think that he had inadvertently killed Zhao. "Admiral Zhao and I was married shortly after Zuko was banished. It was an arranged marriage. I had Lu Ten and Taiyou less than a year after we were married." I said. The look of sheer panic in Aang's face was amusing.

"Zhao is your husband!?" We turned around to see Katara and the others coming towards us, most likely wanting to see Aang practice. Or fight over what element he's to train with after fire.

"Was. Spirits have always been vengeful, and La is no different." I said. "I assumed you knew that Zhao was killed at the Northern Water Tribe because of your connection with the Spirit World and the Moon Spirit herself."

"I always wondered what happened to him." Katara muttered to herself. She glanced at me, curiosity growing on all their faces. "Did you love him?"

"No, we were acquaintances at most, the one thing we both cared for equally in our marriage are our sons." I said, pouring another cup of tea. "Zhao was not a good man. But, he was a decent father."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Aang mumbled.

"Don't be, if La didn't kill Zhao, I would have. What he did was unforgivable." I sniffed before taking a gulp of steaming tea. "Avatar, I'm sure your other masters are ready for their training session." I stood up quickly and dismissed myself. I felt uncomfortable talking about Zhao. It made me think of Tiayou and Lu Ten. It made me wonder if I would ever marry again.

I shook the thoughts from my mind and chose to meditate for the rest of the afternoon.

...

It was the next day when Zuko and Sokka returned. It was quite the haul they brought in for being gone nearly two weeks. They brought with them a hijacked Fire Nation war ship and a group of newly escaped Fire Nation fugitives. But, they didn't bring any fish.

Katara was excited to see her father again. It was heartwarming to see the small family reunion. And Sokka had Suki, his girlfriend, as well. I was also relieved to not be the oldest anymore. It was definitely a huge weight off my chest now that I didn't feel completely responsible for eight of the most important teenagers in the world at the moment. I may be a mother of twins, but I was not looking forward to their teen years.

Zuko managed to get in a quick training session with Aang before we all ate dinner and laid down for the night, all of us deciding to just lay down in the main hall where we had eaten together.

I lay next to Zuko, who was tossing and turning for a good half hour before finally falling into a restless slumber. I couldn't help but wonder if Mai's confession was bothering him, if he was guilty for leaving her and Ty Lee at Azula's mercy after they had helped him and the others escape. I eventually fell asleep, shortly after praying to Agni that Lu Ten and Taiyou were safe and didn't miss me too much.

...

Hey! So, been a week, got really busy it'll probably be a bit before next chapter is up. So, leave a review!


	15. Chapter 15

WHOO! Next chapter baby! Please review!

...

One week later we were awakened by explosions. I lept to my feet, running to the entrance of the main room to see Fire Nation Warships lined up outside the temple. Bombs were launched at us from all sides. Aang swiftly slammed the spinning doors shut, boxing us in. We wouldn't be safe for long though. I could see cracks forming in the ceiling above us as explosions rattled the temple.

"Watch out!" I turned to see Zuko pushing Katara out of the way of falling debris. They bickered some before getting up. Toph and Haru quickly punched a hole through the back wall for our escape.

"Quickly, everyone into the tunnel!" She commanded. The blind bender pointed us toward the gaping hole. Aang struggled with Appa in leading the flying bison to the tunnel while the others ran ahead into the tunnel. Zuko came to stand beside me.

"It's her, isn't it." He said softly. I nodded, feeling sadness well up inside me. Azula would be bitter towards me, she must feel completely alone and betrayed.

"What are you doing?" Aange cried out as he continued to tug at Appa's lead.

"We'll hold them off, don't worry." I called.

"Besides, I think it's a family visit." Zuko frowned. With that said, we both moved forward to give the others time to escape.

"Zuko! No!" We heard Aang cry out as we slipped through the crumbling doors. I faintly heard Sokka telling Aang they needed to go. We dodged another incoming explosive, Zuko launching a fireball in retaliation at the middle airship. There were three lined up, flinging explosives at the ancient temple. A fourth one rose in front of us. Azula at the helm.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko called. Azula smirked.

"Can't you tell?" She laughed maliciously. "I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child." She suddenly flipped over the railing and shot brilliant blue flames at us, forcing us to run for cover. The blast forced us back several yards. I stumbled and fell as more explosions broke apart the pavillion we were on. I looked up in time to see Zuko leap off the edge, shooting fists of fire at Azula in rapid succession before scrambling to catch a hold on one of the ship emblems. My breath caught in my throat as Zuko was unable to gain a foothold and fell into the cloudy mist below.

"ZUKO!" I screamed.

"One down, one to go." I looked up in time to avoid Azula's fire. "You know, I expected this treachery from dear Zuzu... But not you, Roka. You were the last person I ever thought would betray me." Azula's ice cold voice was accompanied by a hard face. As she pulled her arm back to shoot another blast at me, the wall behind me broke down, and Appa flew through with a wall of bricks protecting his face from Azula's assault. My sister scowled as she watched the Avatar escape her. But, I was focused more on the rising ship inbetween us. I lept off the crumbling building and rolled safely onto the airship where Zuko was standing unharmed. I embraced him quickly.

"Don't you ever do something stupid like that again." I hissed in his ear before pulling back to face Azula who was glaring at us. There was something more to her gaze, all the anger and hatred covered up the grief and longing. Then she smirked at us. Without a second thought, Zuko and I ran and jumped across the small gap between the airships.

Azula struck first while we were still in mid air, swinging out a fire kick. Zuko and I broke through the blue flames and retaliated. We fought hard, Azula was quick and calculating. She knew when and where to strike at us. But, there were two of us and one of her. We managed to advance on her, Zuko making it to her first.

I didn't realize how much stronger Zuko's firebending had become after visiting Ran and Shaw until this very moment where his power was equal to Azula's, who had long since mastered firebending, and was often considered Zuko's better at the element. The blast of their fists connected knocked the two apart both being flung off of the airship. I froze, unable to choose between my siblings for a split second before Appa swooped in and caught Zuko. I clenched my teeth and jumped off the airship and landed in Appa's saddle. I turned and watched as Azula flailed in the air.

"She's not going to make it..." Zuko muttered, somewhat in disbelief. Then Azula propelled herself to the cliff side with firebending, using her hairpin to secure her against the rock face. "Of course she made it."

"Obviously, Zuko." I rolled my eyes and I took my seat beside him. I didn't want to see Azula's triumphant leer anymore.

...

We landed late in the afternoon on a grassy cliff. We set up camp for the night, deciding to regroup after the surprise attack. While Zuko made tea and Katara made dinner we relished the calmness.

"Wow, camping..." Aang said suddenly. "It really feels like old times."

"You know, if you really want it to feel like old times... I could... chase you around and try to capture you." Zuko smiled slightly, the others all laughed.

"Har har." Katara grumbled to herself. I only heard because I was sitting beside her. I glanced at the young waterbender, noting that she was in a particularly foul mood. She was most likely upset that the Fire Nation had once again managed to separate her family once again, especially since she had only gotten to spend barely a week with her father who had been a prisoner of war since their failed attack on the Fire Nation.

"Here's to Zuko!" Sokka said raising his cup of tea to my younger brother. "Who knew after all those times you tried to snuff us out that today you'd be our hero."

"Here here!" the others cheered.

"I'm touched... I don't deserve this." Zuko smiled gratefully.

"Yeah, no kidding." Katara huffed as she stormed off.

"What's with her?" Sokka grumbled. Zuko stood and moved to follow her.

"I wish I knew."

"What's with him!?" Sokka asked again. I watched as the two teens disappeared around the bend, deciding that it was their problem they had to sort out. I finished my meal and bade goodnight to the children. I found myself wondering what Katara and Zuko had talked about after they had left, or if they were still talking.

I fell asleep shortly after blowing out the small lantern I had in my tent.

...

"Roka." I frowned as something was trying to shake me, I batted at the offending hand.

"G'way." I mumbled as I rolled onto my side. The hands came back, shaking me harder.

"Roka, I need you right now." I finally opened my bleary eyes to see Zuko leaning over me. It was dark out still, not even dawn, yet.

"What, Zuko?" I growled as I sat up, flashing an irritated glare at the young man.

"I need you to tell me about the Southern Raiders." He said, his face solemn. I sobered up instantly.

"What is this about, Zuko?"

"Katara's mother was killed during a Southern Riaders attack on their tribe. I need to know if you were there... and if you know who killed Sokka and Katara's mother." He explained. I could tell that this was important to him as well, even if he couldn't have closure about Ursa, he could help someone else get it.

"... It was the last raid on the Southern Water Tribe. I had just joined the fleet, so I was part of the last assault group. I never saw the battle, however. I didn't ever find out why we were attacking them, or why we left as quickly as we had come." I said, sending an apologetic glance to him. He frowned, unhappy with the lack of information. "It's all I can give you, I never bothered to look into it because I was the newest recruit."

"I understand... Thank you, though." Zuko said as he stood up.

"Zuko, wait... I know it's hard for you not knowing what happened to Ursa, but revenge won't help Katara. It will only break her." I told him. His back was stiff.

"Maybe you're wrong this time, Roka." Zuko said before pushing his way out of my tent. Worry gnawed at my stomach, I was unable to fall back asleep.

...

"I need to borrow Appa." I looked up from my chores to see Katara and Zuko with small packs heading towards the air bison and his master. Aang paused in feeding his large furry friend to jest.

"Why, is it your turn to take a trip with Zuko?" He smiled as he tossed another fist full of hay into the bison's mouth.

"Yes." Katara's hard, uncharacteristic gaze stopped Aang. He turned and gave them his full attention.

"What is this about?" He asked.

"We're going to find the man who took my mother from me." Katara stated. Sokka looked up from his little flower necklace I assume he was making for Suki.

"Sokka told me the story of what happened." Zuko clarified. "I know who did it, and I know how to find him."

"Um... And what exactly do you think this will accomplish?" Aang asked, scepticle. Katara scoffed and shook her head.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." She said as she turned to leave.

"Wait! Stop." Aang cried. "I do understand. You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt when the sandbenders stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation wen I found out what happened to my people!?"

"She needs this Aang. This is about getting closure and justice." Zuko stepped in.

"I don't think so. I think it's about getting revenge." Aang said, frowning in disappointment.

"Fine!" Katara snapped. "Maybe it is, maybe that's what I need."

"No, Katara." I said stepping forward, she turned to me. "Revenge will only make you just like him." my words were cold. I wasn't going to baby her. "Your mother is dead." she and her bother visibly flinched. "Killing a man a decade after he committed his crime will serve no justice at all, it will only continue the viscous cycle of hurt and anger and grief. Getting you so called justice will do nothing for you but make you remember your mother's death, and years later you will feel nothing but regret for what you did. Take it from someone who has gone through this more times than I care to remember." I turned and stormed off, I didn't want to see Zuko and Katara leave.

...

I didn't leave my tent, choosing to blast flames at anyone who tried to coax me out. I was so mad at Zuko and Katara. But I was even more disappointed in them. I didn't want them acting out in revenge. It was something that I had done in my youth, and I still regret my actions to this day. I finally emerged from my fortress of solitude the next morning. Aang informed me that Zuko and Katara left in the night, trying to steal Appa.

"I'm not surprised. Zuko and Katara are both young and rash." I said as I stirred the rice in my bowl. I noticed that Sokka seemed rather down, even Suki couldn't get him to smile or crack a joke. "I wouldn't take anything Katara said to heart, Sokka. She doesn't know what's good for her, and neither of those two understand the consequences of their actions. She'll come around eventually." I assured the younger boy. He nodded at my words, but whatever Katara had said had wounded the typically bright teen deeply.

We all went about our day, Aang working with Toph for a majority of the morning before asking me to help him with some forms he was struggling in. It wasn't until the late afternoon when Suki called us to dinner, her and Sokka had gone off to fish, and had surprisingly come back with several large trout bass. It was nice eating something other than rice and dried meat for dinner. Although, Aang just ate dried seaweed and fruits with his rice. We all sat by the fire, hoping that Zuko and Katara would come back soon.

...

Yay! Hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

Next chapter! Getting close! I am planing on doing a sequel in the Legend of Korra, btw... Just a forewarning!

...

It was late in the afternoon the next day when Zuko returned with Appa. When questioned about Katara's whereabouts and her current mental state he grimaced and assured us he would explain on the way to our family's house on Ember Island. It was a rather ingenious plan to hide right underneath Ozai's nose.

"... She didn't kill him. We found him, and I thought... For a moment I was sure she was going to do it." Zuko said, bowing his head while he steered Appa. He turned to me. "You were right, you were all right." the guilty look he had was enough for me to forgive him for being young and stupid. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders to comfort him, silently forgiving him.

We arrived at Ember Island as the sun was beginning to set. Katara was sitting at the end of the dock by our hideout. Aang went and talked with her quietly, I chose not to impose on their private moment.

"You were right, violence wasn't what she needed." Zuko commended Aang, who smiled knowingly.

"Violence is never the answer." Aang replied. Zuko frowned.

"Then what are you going to do when you face our father?" he asked. Aang frowned at the sudden realization. I rested a hand on his shoulder.

"We are all there for you, we will help you through this." I assured him. He didn't look happy, though.

...

We spent the next week and a half practicing constantly, Aang bounced between Katara, Toph, Zuko, and myself for training, then we would eat dinner, and go to bed. Sokka dragged us to a play. I was thankful to have a relatively truthful resemblance in the play, but I almost lost it when they had a scene of me trying to kill my own sons to defy Ozai. I left after that, telling the teens that I would be at home trying to forget I ever saw that ridiculous play. I also vowed I would never watch the Ember Island Players again.

It was late when the group filed through the empty house, I had already had dinner set up for them so they would just eat and go to bed. I listened to them talk and eat before they eventually separated and went to bed. My door opened, and Zuko poked his head through the crack.

"Good night, Roka." He said softly. I smiled.

"Good night, Turtle Duck." I called out. He didn't even protest this time.

...

There were only four days left until Sozin's comet, and I could tell Zuko was starting to feel the pressure as he made Aang work longer and harder. Aang could tell Zuko was anxious about the comet, so instead of working with water and earthbending he started working strictly with Zuko in firebending and then in between sessions he and I would work on his Avatar state, which he was still unable to enter after Azula blocked his chi, and almost killed him.

We would meditate for hours, trying to get him to unblock his central chakra so that his chi could flow properly. But, we never achieved much.

Zuko eventually snapped when there were only three days left. Aang had ditched for melon juice, inciting Zuko to become his usual grumpy self. I however, was beginning to feel anxious as well, Sozin's comet was days away, and the teens acted as if it wasn't a big deal. They were all relaxing save for Zuko and I who were constantly working with Aang, who also just wanted to relax.

"Look, guys." I finally sighed as I approached the beach loungers. "I understand that you are all young, but Aang needs to go back to training." I was met with several groans of disappointment.

"But, Roka!" Aang protested as he leaned against his Appa sand sculpture.

"I don't get why you and Zuko are so uptight these days." Suki sighed, looking at me curiously. "Is there something you're not telling us?" I was about to answer when Aang yelled as his sand sculpture exploded into flames. We looked up to find Zuko leaping off the roof, punching flames at the young avatar.

"Fight me!" Zuko screamed as he committed to a full on attack. He chased Aang off, following him. We all stared at each other in confusions before following after the two benders. We eventually found them in the courtyard, Aang dodging Zuko's attacks and returning blow for blow. He finally managed to push Zuko back, catching him off guard.

"What is your problem!?" Aang cried as we ran to his side.

"What's your problem!" Zuko retaliated, not fighting anymore, just trying to get Aang to see his point. "The comet is three days away, and you all want to lounge around like a bunch of snail sloths."

"Well..." that's when Zuko and I realize we missed an important group decision. I folded my arms and glared at the bashful teens in front of Zuko and I.

"What?" I demanded. "What is it that you aren't telling us?"

"After Azula conquered Ba Sing Se, the Fire Nation basically won the war." Sokka sighed. "So, when we lost on the day of the eclipse, we decided that it would be best it Aang waited until after the comet to take out the Firelord."

"After he mastered the elements. To be honest, Aang's just not ready to face the Firelord." Katara said, giving Aang a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, twinkletoes here needs some serious work on his earthbending. Not to mention he hasn't exactly mastered firebending." Toph said as she picked at her grimy nails.

"Besides, it's not like things can get much worse." Katara said, trying to be a little more positive. Zuko and I shared grimaces.

"I'm sorry to say this, but it's gotten much worse." Zuko informed them. "The day before we evacuated the palace city, Father held an important war meeting."

"He wanted to know how to achieve ultimate power over all the nations." I added.

"He asked me what the Earth Kingdom people were like... and he took what I said the wrong way." Zuko sighed.

"Azula was quite opinionated, too." I reminded.

"The Firelord plans to harness the power of Sozin's Comet to demolish the Earth Kingdom..." Zuko continued. "I'm afraid, there won't be anyone to save after the comet." The panicked look on Aang's face told me that he never realized how cruel Ozai is.

"Why didn't you say anything!?" Sokka yelled as he swing his arms around, gesticulating his own panic.

"I didn't think you needed that extra pressure because YOU never told us that you weren't going to stop the Fire Nation before Sozin's comet!" Zuko fired back, just as frustrated.

"It's in the past now." I said, stepping in. I turned to Aang who was starting to panic. "Aang, we are all with you, you are not alone in this. We will find a way to stop Ozai."

"Yeah, we're all with you, Aang." Katara added, the kids gathered together, forming a group hug.

"Come on, Zuko, Roka, you too." Suki smiled at us from her spot in between Sokka and Toph. Zuko and I shared a glance before we joined the younger teens. Appa and Momo also jumped in one the group hug, knocking us to the ground causing us to laugh.

...

"One thing you need to know before you face my father is how to redirect lightening." Zuko said as he went through the form. Aang followed his lead, a look of excitement on his face. "If you let the energy of your body flow, the lightening will follow it. You turn you opponent's energy against them."

"It's like waterbending!" Aang exclaimed happily.

"Exactly." Zuko nodded. "My Uncle invented this technique himself by studying waterbenders."

"So..." Aang began. "Have you ever redirected lightening?"

"Once. Against my father." Aang looked intrigued.

"How did it feel?" The young Avatar inquired. They finished the form, releasing a final breath before Zuko answered.

"Exhilarating. But terrifying. You feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body, but you know that if you make the wrong move... It's over." Zuko explained. Aang seemed to deflate a little.

"Well... Not over over. I mean, there's always Katara and a little spirit water action... Am I right?" He looked over at Katara and I who were lounging on the steps of the inner courtyard.

"Actually," the waterbender said, "I used all the spirit water when Azula shot you."

"Oh..." Aang sighed.

"You'll have to take the Firelord's life before he takes yours." Zuko stated, frowning slightly. Zuko started to leave, and I stood to go about my own chores.

"Yeah... I'll just do that." I heard Aang sigh. I knew the Avatar was struggling with taking someone's life, seeing as he was raised a strict pacifist. I could tell this was going to cause a lot of turmoil for the young airbender.

...

"Gather around, Team Avatar." Sokka said as we a kneeled to hear his training operation. "In order to take out the Firelord, or in this case, the Melon Lord, our timing has to be perfect." He began drawing in the dirt a map of how we should move against our enemy, although this seemed very unlike how the actual battle will probably turn out, but I didn't want the young teen to feel disheartened. I could tell Sokka would become a great strategist when he really needed to be one. "First, Suki and I will draw his fire, then Katara and Zuko will come in with some liquidy hot offense, and while the Melon Lord is distracted, Aang swoops in and delivers the final blow!"

"Uhh, where are Roka and I?" Toph asked, obviously bothered that she wasn't apart of the attack team.

"For now, you two are the Melon Lord's forces." Sokka replied.

"So we get to chuck flaming rocks and lightening at you?" the earthbending master sounded a little too happy with her part in this trial run.

"Whatever makes the training feel more realistic." Sokka replied, not bothered by Toph's obvious grin of delight.

"Sweetness."

Toph and I were situated at the top of the rocky incline. "Muhahahaha!" Toph cackled, it was her signal to the others that we were ready to start. Toph made sure that Sokka and Suki would have to fight off the rock manikins while she chucked flaming rocks at Zuko and Katara, then also at Suki and Sokka.

"Watch it, Toph!" Sokka yelled angrily after almost getting smashed by the girl's flaming projectiles.

"I am not Toph! I am Melon Lord! General Roka, fire at will!" Toph commanded. I shook my head before shooting a bolt of lightening at Zuko and Katara who dodged it swiftly. But, they quickly had to fend off a handful of Toph's rock army.

"Now Aang!" Sokka cried out. The Avatar ran, leaping off of a large outcropping, then swung at the make shift Firelord. But, he never delivered the killing blow.

"What are you doing? Take him out!" Zuko shouted from his place behind a rock.

"I can't." Aang said, looking slightly ashamed.

"What is your deal?" Sokka began to scold the boy. "If this was the real deal, you'd be shot full of lightening."

"I'm sorry! It just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself." Aang said, sounding rather upset. Sokka scowled and took out his sword, he slashed the watermelon in half, part of it fell to the ground when Momo happily began to eat the sweet fruit.

"There, that's how it's done." Aang looked rather horrified, and to be honest, I was too. Sokka was just fifteen. He shouldn't know how to kill a man, let alone feel comfortable doing so. This war was causing so much turmoil in the world. Children going to war was the worst atrocity I would ever know.

...

It was evening, and everyone had gathered in the courtyard to eat. Katara had gone to find a pot to cook with, only she didn't come back with cooking utensils.

"I have a surprise for everyone!" She yelled. Toph perked up.

"I knew it! You did have a thing with Haru." the blind girl exclaimed.

"What? No! Look at what I found!" Katara said unwravelling the scroll in her hands. "It's baby Zuko!" The others began to coo and mock Zuko for being such a cute baby.

"That's not me." Zuko rebutted. Before Katara could reply he told her why. "It's my father." The look of utter shock on their faces was bemusing to say the least.

"But... he looks so..." Suki trailed off.

"Human? Kind? Sweet and innocent?" I offered to her. "We all start out like that."

"Yeah, well that sweet baby turned into a monster, and a horrible father." Zuko growled. Aang, who was sitting apart from us, with his back turned to us spoke up.

"But he's still a human being."

"So you're defending him now?" Zuko sounded shocked.

"No." Aang said. "I agree with you, Firelord Ozai is a horrible person, and the world would probably be better off without him. But, there's got to be another way."

"Like what?" Zuko asked. He rolled his eyes, and it reminded me that they were all young, just teenagers.

"I don't know..." Aang sighed, but his expression brightened. "Maybe, we could make big pots of glue, then I could use glue-bending to stick his arms and legs together so that he can't bend anymore!"

"Yeah! And then we can show him his baby pictures and those happy memories will make him good again." Zuko sneered. I elbowed him in the side as Suki and Sokka snickered.

"Do you really think that would work?" Aang sounded hopeful.

"No." Zuko snapped. I was frowning. Aang sighed and began to pace.

"This goes against everything the monks taught me. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like." Aang said. I opened my mouth to assure him but Sokka beat me to it.

"Sure you can! If it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm sure the universe will forgive you."

"This isn't a joke, Sokka!" Aang yelled, turning toward us. It was rare to see this side of the typically clam air nomad. "None of you understand the position I'm in."

"Aang!" Katara spoke up. "We do understand, it's just-"

"Just what, Katara? What!" Aang yelled.

"We're trying to help." Katara yelled back.

"Then when you come up with a way to defeat the Firelord without taking his life, I'd love to hear it!" With that, the avatar stalked off, leaving us to sit in shock.

"Aang! Don't walk away from this." Katara said, moving to follow the boy. But, Zuko stopped her.

"He needs to work through this himself." My brother said. I stood up and left the group choosing to watch after Aang, just in case he did need guidance.

...

It took me awhile, but when I found Aang, he was meditating, so I decided to leave him alone for a little bit. I came back a few hours later to find the boy fast asleep on the deck. I smiled and sat down beside him, when he wakes up, I'll talk with him.

As I was meditating, I heard something. I couldn't tell what it was, but it was calling to Aang, who stood up from his slumber in daze.

"Aang?" I called softly. Momo, who had been sleeping beside his master stirred as well in confusion. The lemur and I shared a curious glance before following Aang who had jumped off the balcony, leaving behind his glider. As we walked towards the water, I noticed a small island in the bay, one that was never there before. It also seemed to be our destination. I paused at the water's edge, but Aang walked on, then began to swim when the water became too deep to walk. I dove in after the boy, uncertain of what was ahead of us.

...

When we finally climbed onto the highest part of the mysterious island, Aang laid down and fell back to sleep. I stared at the soaking wet boy in disbelief before looking around at our surroundings. I could hear various birds in the trees, the ground beneath our feet was hard, and had a strange pattern to it. I finally decided that I would need some sleep before dealing with this in the morning. I laid down beside Aang and fell asleep quickly, lulled into peace by the strange call of the island.

...

Yay! New chapter! In all the fanfics I've read, I don't know if an OC had ever joined Aang with the Lion Turtle adventure, but this was the best path for Roka in my opinion. Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

New chapter~ Hope you enjoy! Leave a review! I have kind of tweaked some things about certain time frames, but nothing major.

...

I groaned and sat up as the morning sun rose. It was bright out, not a single cloud out in the open sky. Aang was starting to stir, so I left him to rest a bit more. I stood and stretched my arms over my head, my spine crackling as it released pressure. Momo chirped and purred at me before I let him climb up onto my shoulder.

"Let's have a look around here, little guy." I cooed as I strolled through the trees. My stomach growled, alerting me of its emptiness, I didn't finish dinner last night, and I know Aang didn't either. The boy would be hungry when he wakes up. So, I scrounged around for some fruit or nuts for us to snack on. I was in luck, I found a patch of wild blueberries growing, Momo and I ate until our stomachs were satisfied, then I gathered enough berries for Aang, thankfully the bush wasn't far from the clearing, anyways, so if he was still hungry, we could get more. As I returned to the clearing Aang was sitting up, rubbing his eyes clear of sleep. "Good morning, Avatar." I greeted. Aang jerked his head towards me, then realized he wasn't in a familiar place.

"Where are we?" He asked bewildered.

"I have no idea, Aang." I said as I held out the berries to him. He thanked me softly and ate the sweet fruit. "I thought you would know since I followed you here."

"... I don't remember leaving the house." Aang said in confusion.

"I figured, you were in a daze of some sort. I couldn't snap you out of it." I told him. "To be honest, I haven't ever seen this place before, but this little island seemed to appear out of no where. We swam half a mile into the bay before you climbed onto this place."

"Really? It was just there in the bay?" Aang shook his head. "We definitely would have noticed that." I nodded in agreement.

"However, I believe the spirit's have answered whatever call you made while meditating. You may possibly find the answers that you so desperately are searching for." I told him. He seemed to brighten at the thought.

"Do you really think so?" Aang asked. I nodded.

"I understand that you were raised to believe that life is sacred, and that violence is beneath us as humans." I began. Aang's shoulder stiffened. "I know that this war has been hard on you. Agni, you're all just children and should be at home playing games and being happy, not worrying about whether you should kill a tyrant. I hope that you find a way around this, for you sake." He smiled at me with relief.

"Thank you, Roka... It really means a lot to me that you're being supportive of this." He told me. He stood up, holding out a hand for me to take. After I had stood up, Momo took that opportunity to return to Aang. "So, where do you think we are? We're obviously not in the Spirit world."

"No we are not, but I can feel an intense spiritual aura surrounding us. It's almost suffocating, to be honest." I replied. Aang hummed as he looked around.

"Maybe we should go to the top of the island, see what we can find." Aang suggested. I nodded in agreement and we began our ascent. When we finally arrived at the top of the island, we found a much larger clearing. "It's a hexagon! But, it doesn't feel like regular earth." Aang tried to bend it, but nothing happened. "Ugh! This is so strange. I wish I had some help... I wish I had Roku." Aang groaned as he sat down with his head in his hands.

"You do have Roku, Aang. You have all your past lives." I reminded him, taking a seat beside the rather bewildered child. "Let's meditate." We sat in the lotus position. While I couldn't sit in with Aang and his past lives, I could try and seek for help in my own way. It was hard to enter the spirit world, I had only done it twice in my entire life with much assistance of the actual spirits themselves. But, maybe because I was in such a spiritually connect place, I would have an easier time entering.

"Roka." I snapped my eyes open in shock. Sitting before me was a small woman, one I was very familiar with, but had never met.

"Mom..." I felt tears gathering in my eyes. The wide-eyed Fire Nation beauty smiled at me.

"It's so wonderful to finally talk with you, my little flower." Her voice was soft and smooth, like honey jasmine tea. "I'm so proud of you, Roka. You have grown up so much, and have accomplished many good things. Let go of the past, and embrace the future." She smiled at me with love and what seemed like forgiveness before she faded away.

"Wait!" I cried, I jerked out of my meditation. But, I was not attached to the spirit realm anymore. I looked towards Aang, but he was still deep in meditation. I looked up at the sky, noting that we have been meditating for a good hour, now. I thought about my mother's words, why did she tell me to let go of the past? She surely knew that I had committed horrible war crimes, was she telling me to relinquish my regrets and move on? Or was there something more that I have been holding onto?

I watched over Aang as he convened with his past lives, but clearly he wasn't getting the answers he wanted. He finally huffed and opened his eyes. "All these past Avatars don't get it! They keep telling me that I'm going to have to do it." Aang bemoaned. Momo chirped at Aang. "You're right! Maybe an Air Nomad Avatar will."Momo rumbled, and I watched Aang's interaction with the lemur curiously. "I know he can't talk, pretending he does helps me think." Aang blushed slightly as he explained. I smiled and nodded to him. With that, he settled back into his meditation. When he reopened his eyes, he looked at me with defeat.

"What?" I asked.

"I guess I don't have a choice... I have to kill the Firelord." He told me. I frowned.

"What did they tell you, what was their advice?" I prompted.

"Well, Avatar Roku told me to be decisive, and Avatar Kyoshi said that justice would prevail. Then I met Avatar Kuruk who told me about how he lost his true love to Koh the Face Stealer. Kuruk said that I should be active in shaping my destiny and the world's destiny. Then... Avatar Yangchen, the last Air Nomad Avatar, told me that I had to sacrifice my spirituality for the greater good." Aang said.

"It doesn't seem like they are telling you to kill Ozai. Not outright at least. What they have told you is what they learned from their mistakes that cost them greatly. Keep their advice in mind, but, we will continue to search for answers. There is surely something, or someone here who can help us." I said after thinking about what he had told me. We searched the island for the rest of the day, noting that we were completely surrounded by water. But, there was nothing, or anyone on the island but us.

"I don't understand. Why are we here? What good could possibly come from us being lost on a mysterious island that is somehow involved with the Spirit World!?" Aang grumbled as he sprawled out on the hexagon. I laid down beside him, staring up at the sky.

"I don't know, Aang. But, there is something important. I can feel it." I told him as the sky darkened. "Why don't we get some sleep. If we don't find anything tomorrow, we'll find a way to get to the Earth Kingdom before Ozai." Aang nodded and rolled onto his side. Once he was fast asleep, I sat up and began to meditate. I wanted to talk to my mother again. I desperately wanted to hear her voice, to learn her little ticks, to memorize her actual face, and not the one that is painted on a piece of parchment. I wanted to know who my mother was.

I stayed up late into the night, searching for her, calling out with my soul. She never came. I felt so alone. I tried to swallow the thick knot forming in my throat as tears spilled down my cheeks. It wasn't fair. I finally meet her, and it's for a brief moment in time. Will I ever get to speak to her again? Was it even her? What if it had just been an illusion? Uncle never found Lu Ten in all of his searching, why would I ever find my mother?

Tui was high in the night sky when I finally closed my eyes to sleep.

...

"Roka! Roka wake up!" I jolted up as Aang shook me excitedly. "The island! It's moving!" He pointed behind me, and I turned to see mountain growing larger by the second. Not larger, I realized, but closer. I stood up and looked at Aang in disbelief. Without uttering a word, we took off for the edge of the island, or whatever this thing was. We dove into the blue waters, swimming through the currents. I yelped as a massive paw swung between Aang and I, jerking myself backwards to avoid getting swept away. I met Aang's wide eyes with my own in disbelief. We quickly swam to the surface, gasping for air as soon as our head broke through the water.

"It must be some sort animal." I said between pants. Aang nodded.

"Yeah! Like, the biggest animal in the world." He added. "Let's find its face!" We swam hard to reach the front of the fast moving beast, it took us nearly fifteen minutes before we eventually did reach the front of the creature. We dove down to try and get a better scope of what we were dealing with, only to find ourselves face to eye with something I had only read about in ancient tomes deep in the Imperial Libraries. Suddenly we were being pushed up through the water. We a huge splash we found ourselves standing before a great Lion Turtle.

"A Lion Turtle!" Aang gasped before we quickly bowed respectfully to the ancient being. "Maybe you can help me. Everyone, even my own past lives are expecting me to end someone's life. I don't know if I can do it." When the earth Lion Turtle spoke, it sent chills down my spine, his voice reverberated deep within my body, and his words sang in my soul.

"The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can tough the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since beginningless time, darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purify light." As the Great Lion Turtle spoke, he raised two large claws out of the water, placing one on Aang's brow, and the other in the center of his chest. I watched as a green light encompassed Aang. After he pulled away his two claws, he raised us up so we could step onto the rocky cliffs. "Wait for him... He will come." We bowed to him, then the wise being sank back into the sea and we watched as he swiftly swam into the horizon.

"What did he show you?" I asked with burning curiosity. Aang's brow furrowed slightly.

"I... I don't quite remember. But, I have a feeling that it will come to me when I need it." The young teen said as he turned to face me. "Thank you for supporting me through this hard decision. I was really scared that I would have to abandon my beliefs to save the world." He embraced me, his chin resting on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around the young man.

"You're welcome, Aang." I stepped back and looked to the sky as everything began to glow a deep orange. I felt the growing power of Sozin's Comet.

"It's time for you to find a safe place, buddy." I heard Aang tell Momo who clicked and barked a few times before taking off to find shelter.

"Good luck, Aang. Be careful. Ozai is cunning and deceitful. He'll try to knock you off balance literally and figuratively." I said as we watched the incoming airships.

"What are you going to do?" Aang asked, he had obviously hoped that I would help him fight my father.

"It's your job to defeat Ozai. I'm going to do my best to stop the rest of the fleet before they can do too much damage. Don't worry about me. I'm sure the others have come up with a plan to help you in some way or another." I assured him. He smiled bitterly. "Now, go!" I urged him before turning and leaping off the cliff. With the power of the comet, I propelled myself towards the incoming Fire Nation airships. The power was exhilarating. I could feel liquid fire running through my veins.

I was fast approaching the military vessels when I took note of one turning perpendicular to the rest of the fleet. It rammed head on into the line of airships. I smiled at the sight of the destruction. It had to be Sokka and whoever was helping him fight the soldiers. They were working at one end of the line, so I decided to start working at the opposite end. I veered over to the right, facing the far ship. Once I was close enough, I took aim at the engines and fired one of the most powerful bolts of lightening I had ever produced, or even seen.

The engines exploded and the vessel began to descend towards the ocean. One down, dozens to go. I continued that streak, picking off five airships before I began receiving massive fireballs, trying to knock me from the sky. The attacks slowed my progress down, but I still continued to pick off airships. However, we weren't fast enough to stop the entire fleet from beginning its mission in burning down the Earth Kingdom. I pushed myself to work faster, but I knew that as soon as Aang defeated my father, this all would be over with.

...

Literally on the last episode of the finally! Let's go! WHOO!


	18. Chapter 18

OMG! Guys! It's the last episode! Eii! Hey, quick note here, I'm planning on getting the ATLA Graphic Novels soon, and I was thinking that I would continue this story on with those as well, but I wanted to get your guys' opinion, first! So tell me in your review for this chapter!

...

There were only three airships left in the fleet. Who ever was helping me take out the Fire Nation troops was doing a fantastic job. My allies were using one ship to crash into others, knocking them out of the sky. As I flew towards the last three ships, I noticed that something was happening on the lower decks. Once I was close enough to see the action, I was astounded to see Sokka lying on the edge of the deck, one hand holding onto a dangling Toph. On either side of them were two handing Fire Nation soldiers, who I assumed Sokka fended off.

"Toph! Sokka!" I yelled as more soldiers took their place along a walkway. I shot fireballs at the soldiers, causing them to scatter. I dropped onto Sokka's deck and helped him pull Toph up onto her feet. As we were starting to stand up, Sokka needed assistance, more soldiers filed out to take the offense. I stood in front the two teens protectively, ready to fight of the ten or so men. I didn't have to though.

"What happened?" Toph asked as the enemy scattered. "Did Boomerang come back?" Sokka turned around to see what had scared the soldiers.

"No!" Sokka exclaimed, overjoyed. "Suki did!" I turned to see what he was talking about to see an airship heading straight for the underbelly of our airship, and hanging from the rutter was one familiar Kyoshi Warrior. The nose collided with the main body, causing us to lose our balance.

"Jump!" I yelled before pushing Toph off the ledge onto the airship below us. I landed hard on my shoulder, wincing at the resounding crunch. "Ah!"

"Roka!" I heard Sokka cry as he came hurtling towards Toph and I. I rolled out of the way. Sokka yelped in pain as he landed on his bad leg. We watched as the last of the enemy ships slowly descended to the ground. Suki ran to us, helping Sokka up onto his feet, and Toph helped me stand up. I cradled my injured arm as Suki lead us into the stolen airship.

Once inside, I lead them to the med bay where Suki tended to Sokka, then me. Once we were sufficiently wrapped, Suki lead us to the helm. That's when we saw it. The sky was a vibrant orange, but there was just barely a sliver of bright blue.

"Whoa." Suki gasped as we all stared out the broke window, though we had to explain to Toph what we were seeing. Suddenly, the orange disappeared, completely replaced by the blue. Then a huge beam shot into the sky before fading away.

"That must be where Aang is!" Sokka said, pointing at where the beam had come from. It made sense. "Suki, take us there." As we flew towards the rock pillar that Aang was standing on, I noticed that the ocean had swelled up, washing away the remaining forest fires, then returned to it original state as the comet disappeared for another hundred years. The world was at peace once more.

...

We docked the airship at the massive rock pillar and filed out to see Aang standing victoriously with Momo resting on his shoulder.

"You did it! You should have seen yourself, it was AMAZING!" Sokka cheered as Suki and Toph helped him limp off the ship, I stood behind them, watching Ozai's limp body out of the corner of my eye. "You were all like PEWSH! Shew PEW! And the Firelord was all like Bleh! Eh ah eck uuuh!" Sokka was extremely animated in his depiction of Aang's fight. Suki wandered over to study Ozai.

"So did you, you know... Finish the job?" Suki asked meekly as she pointed at the limp Firelord.

"I'm still alive." Ozai growled, but it didn't seem that menacing anymore. Suki was very much taken aback, though.

"I learned there was another way to restore balance. I took his bending away." I was shocked, and so were the others.

"Wow. Who taught you that?" Toph asked, obviously impressed.

"A giant Lion Turtle." Aang answered sheepishly before glancing at me. I smiled and nodded to him.

"You have the craziest adventures when you disappear." Toph said as she shook her head. Sokka hopped over to Suki, who wrapped an arm around her boyfriend.

"Well look at you, Buster. Now that your firebending's gone, guess we should call you the LOSER LORD!" Sokka mocked Ozai.

"It's the Phoenix King!" Ozai grunted, trying to shoot fire at the two teens, but only achieved in slumping face down to the ground pathetically.

"Oh! Sorry to offend you, Phoenix King of getting his butt whooped!" Toph chimed in, smacking her fist into her palm.

"Yeah!" Suki chirped. "Or how about King of the guys... who... don't win?" She offered shyly.

"Leave the nicknames to us, honey." Toph said. I paid them no mind as I felt the power slowly evaporate from my body, leaving me feeling slightly estranged to myself. I was relieved that I didn't go power hungry during the comet.

"Let's go, kids." I said softly as I lifted the weak Firelord up, he was my Father still. I would show him some compassion.

"Roka..." He murmured, drooling slightly onto my good shoulder. "Of all my children, you were the one I never doubted." He sounded so... disappointed. But, I didn't care anymore. His decisions would never affect me or my family again.

...

It wasn't until the next morning that we arrived at the Fire nation palace. The early morning light left the barren Palace city looking dull and war damaged. Roofs of buildings were riddled with holes, some even had smoke still clinging to them. We landed and had Ozai taken into custody before we all went in search of Zuko and Katara. I, personally, went looking for Lu Ten and Taiyou who I hadn't seen for two months.

"Mama! Mama!" I whirled around to see Uncle Iroh holding the twins in either arm.

"Boys!" I gasped in relief as I rushed forward to take them from his arms, though I had to kneel down as my right shoulder was still healing from its dislocation. I pressed kisses on their brows, cheeks, noses, and their hair. I felt hot tears running down my cheeks as I squeezed my two sons close to me.

"We mithed you so much, Mama. Uncle Iroh thaid you would come and get us. But, you were gone so long!" Taiyou lisped slightly.

"You missed our birthday! We're four now, Mama!" Lu Ten exclaimed, holding up two fingers on each hand. I smiled through my tears and nodded.

"I know... And I'm so sorry I missed your birthday. But, I promise I'll make it up to you after Uncle Zuko's coronation." I said as I kissed them both a few more times.

"Ma, why you crying?" Lu Ten asked softly as he patted my wet cheeks. "Do you... not want us?" his lower lip quivered at the thought.

"No, no! Absolutely not! Lu Ten, Taiyou, you are both so precious to me, I would have died if I couldn't see you two ever again. I love you both so much." I promised him, I wiped away the forming tears in their eyes. "I'm crying because I'm so happy you're both okay. I don't know what I would have done if either of you had..." I couldn't finish the sentence, so I banished the horrible thought and pulled them close to me. "I'm so happy." I looked up at Iroh who was smiling through his own tears. 'Thank you.' I mouthed to him, he nodded before turning away.

"I'm going to go look over Zuko. He is in the infirmary at the moment." Iroh said before he disappeared completely. A spike of fear ran through my heart.

"Let's go see Uncle Zuko, boys. Maybe you can help him feel better." I said as I stood up, Taiyou resting on my left hip, head nestled against my neck, and Lu Ten's hand was gripped firmly in my right hand.

When we finally made it to the infirmary, Zuko was already surrounded by the rest of Team Avatar, as Sokka puts it. Toph turned away from the group and waved at us.

"Roka!" She called out, alerting the others of our presence. Zuko smiled when he saw me and the boys.

"Uncle Zuko!" Lu Ten yelled as he let go of my hand to scramble up onto Zuko's bed. My brother winced slightly as Lu Ten settled on his stomach, a look of utter seriousness enveloped my eldest's soft features. "You were supposed to be careful." He scolded my brother, causing the rest of us to chuckle.

"I know, Lu. I'm sorry. Aunt Azula was a little more tricky than I thought she was." Zuko explained as he leaned back against the pillows. "I'm glad you're okay, Roka."

"I'm glad you're okay, too, Turtle Duck." I replied as I came to stand at the foot of his bed. "You better heal fast, because your coronation is planned for next week when all our allies and the nation delegates arrive." I jested. He rolled his amber eyes at me.

"It should be you taking the throne." He said. I shook my head.

"No, Zuko. It has always been yours." I told him.

...

Once I had put the boys to bed that night, I made my way to the prison where Azula was being held. The guards let me pass without much hassle.

"What do you want?" Azula hissed at me. She was balled up in the corner. "Are you here to gloat? Here to mock me? Tell me you were right, that I should have left Father?" Her dark hair was in a disarray around her face, her eyes wild and crazed. Her arms were wrapped around her middle, as if she were trying to hold herself together. I had the guard unlock her cell door and entered it. Once he was gone I sat down on the floor, not far from my baby sister.

"No, Azula. I'm worried about you." I spoke softly. She scoffed, looking away from me. "I know you're mad at me, and Ty Lee, and Mai. But, I promise you, we still care about you."

"No you don't! None of you care! You don't know me." Azula screamed, seething. But, tears were gathering in her eyes. "No one loves me! I'm a... A... A monster!" She burst into fitful tears, curling in on herself. She couldn't bend fire at the moment, as they were constantly blocking her chi because she was such a strong bender. So, I moved forward and took her into my arms.

"I love you. Flaws and all!" I whispered in her ear as she sobbed brokenly. "It's going to be okay. It will get better." I felt her arms wrap around me. We sat there for hours just holding each other.

...

It was the day of Zuko's coronation. All around me I could see friends and families being reunited here in the Fire Nation palace courtyard. I smiled as I looked down at my sons, each holding one of my hands, in their opposite arm they cradled their little stuffed dragons. We were all dressed in elegant robes, and we stood with Uncle Iroh at the front of the main steps where above us, Zuko would give his speech with Aang.

The gong rang loudly, announcing Zuko and Aang's entrance. A hush fell over the audience. Then a cheer went up when Zuko came into sight. He held up a hand, however.

"Please! The real hero is the Avatar." Zuko proclaimed, moving over so Aang could stand beside him. Another loud cheer went up for Aang this time. Once they quieted down, Zuko began his speech. "Today, this war is finally over!" we all cheered loudly. "I promised my uncle and my older sister Roka that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation, and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But, with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right track, and begin a new era of love and peace." With that, Zuko kneeled so that the Fire Sage could crown him.

"All hail, Firelord Zuko." the sage cried out. Zuko stood and motioned Aang to come forward with him. The crowd cheered their approval. I smiled with pride at my little brother, feeling at peace and full of hope for the future.

I finally let go of the past.

...

Two weeks later found all of us back in the middle ring of Ba Sing Se where Uncle had set up his shop the Jasmine Dragon once more. We were all in Uncle's home across from the actual tea shop, just hanging out. I watched as Lu Ten and Taiyou trailed behind Zuko who was serving us all tea. I smiled at how humble my brother had become. Uncle played his horn while Aang played with Momo. Katara, Suki, and Mai were gathered around a table playing Pai Sho, and Toph was leaning back, completely relaxed. Sokka was across the room, hunched over a sheet of paper.

"Zuko! Stop moving!" Sokka snapped. "I'm trying to capture the moment. I wanted to do a painting so we would always remember the good times together."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Sokka." Katara said, though when she saw whatever her brother was drawing, she wasn't exactly pleased. "Wait! Why did you give me Momo's ears?"

"Those are your hair loopies!" Sokka said.

"At least you don't look like a bore-cupine. My hair is not that spiky." Zuko complained as the others started to gather around. I shook my head, not bothering to stand up.

"I look like a man." Mai scoffed.

"And why did you paint me firebending?" Suki asked incredulously. That sounded like one interesting moment.

"I thought it looked more exciting that way..." Sokka replied. I noted the Aang hadn't gotten up, either, choosing to sit and smile at his friends. "Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo?" I watched as Aang stood up, walking out onto the deck.

"Hey, my belly's not that big anymore. I really trimmed down!" Uncle said. I chuckled at that.

"Well, I think you all look perfect!" Toph declared, causing us all to laugh. I watched as Katara soon followed after Aang. I smiled knowingly as I gathered my two sleepy children with the help of Mai.

I glanced back at what I had become to know as my family before carrying Lu Ten and Taiyou to bed.

...

And that's the last of the episodes! Remember to tell me if you would like to see me continue this story on through the ATLA Graphic Novels! If not, I'll just mark this story complete in a couple of days! Thanks for all the support, and I hope you all enjoyed so far!


	19. Author Note, extremely IMPORTANT!

Hey guys! I know it's been about a month since I posted the last chapter, but I would like to inform you all with how I'm going to go about with the rest of this story.

first up. Yes, I will be adding onto this story. It will be Roka's involvement in the ATLA manga series. But, I currently have not read the series, yet, and am waiting for their arrival! So, that will be on hold until I have read the series.

secondly. I plan on starting the LOK sequel within the next few days! I actually finished my last final today, and have until January 17th before my third semester starts, so I will have plenty of time (between family Christmas gatherings) to really get a good jump on LOK sequel! You guys are going to be so stoked!

Thank you all so much for the wonderful support, and I hope to see you all over in the Legend of Korra category! Have a Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays! And please be safe!


End file.
